Bitten
by Rinseternalsoul
Summary: COMPLETE CU Something new has been unleashed. Kyoufu Akuma’s venom brings a change to all the unfortunate souls in it’s path. When Kagome falls victim it lures Lord Sesshomaru to investigate. SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I will not repeat myself! Chapter 1 

Kagome yelled out. The pain in her leg shot through her entire being. "What the heck?" She looked around quickly, trying to figure out where this sudden attack came from. Inuyasha, who had been lounging in a nearby tree, dropped to the ground immediately. In less than a second the hanyou stood protectively over the young woman. Sniffing and searching the area, he concluded there was no threat. "What's up Kagome," he asked?

"Something bit me," she spit out as she furiously rubbed her leg. Kagome looked up at her handsome hanyou friend in time to see him wince and grab his leg.

"Damn! It bit just me too," Inuyasha yelped and jumped to the ground sniffing frantically for the offending presence. "I don't smell a thing," he grumbled with obvious frustration. He looked to his best friend as she reached to grip his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, something's wrong," Kagome felt a little dizzy. "I think we should go to Kaede's hut." She was thankful that they were close by the village. The shard hunters had just arrived yesterday to take a little break from their duties. Kagome went home, through the well, to visit her family last night. She arrived back in the feudal era a couple of hours earlier. Inuyasha met her, as usual, upon her magic reformation in the wells bottom. The day was so warm and lovely that Kagome insisted they sit for awhile and enjoy the fresh spring afternoon.

"I think your right. I can't understand why I couldn't smell the damn thing," the hanyou's obvious frustration flashed openly to his friend. He stood up to escort Kagome back to the village. After taking a few steps, he didn't hear her behind him. His usual lack of patience prompted him to fuss about her dragging around, but when he turned to the tiny miko his heart almost stopped beating. She lay on the ground. Her eyes were open only slightly, as if she were about to fall asleep.

"Kagome! Are you alright," Inuyasha rushed to her side. He knew then that something was terribly wrong with his friend. She mumbled something he couldn't understand. He immediately swept the girl up in his arms and rushed with demonic speed back to the old priestess. "Hold on Kagome, we're almost there!" Inuyasha noticed that his friend was heavier than he remembered. 'What the hell has she been eating? She musta gained twenty pounds!'

The silver haired hanyou looked up to see the tiny hut of the old priestess just ahead. His frantic actions had drawn the attention of several villagers. The noise drew out the monk, who had been meditating inside the little hut. Immediately he stepped back to allow Inuyasha entrance. Once inside, he carefully placed his delicate bundle on the furs lying in the corner of the room. "Get Kaede, Miroku! Something bit us, and then Kagome collapsed!"

With a flash of blue robes Miroku rushed out to find the older miko. He spotted Sango coming towards him with a worried expression across her face. It occurred to him that he did not like that look on the demon slayer. She was so lovely. The frown only made him want to hold her close to bring comfort...but there was no time.

"Miroku.... Juroku said something is wrong with Kagome," her voice was filled with worry over her friend. Kagome was the closest thing she had to a sister. She knew Inuyasha and Kagome were spending some time together on the outskirts of the village. She spotted them lounging in the sun a couple of hours earlier on her way to scout the area with Kirara. They looked so engrossed with one another that she chose to not intrude, in order to give them some much-needed time alone. Now Kagome was in trouble.' What could have happened?'

"She's in Kaede's hut with Inuyasha, I have to find Lady Kaede!" He scurried off in the direction of the stream where he was sure that the miko went earlier to pick wild herbs. Sango broke into a run. Her worry for her 'sister' put speed into her steps.

"Inuyasha! What happened!" Sango burst through the door flap to see a pale Kagome and an even paler hanyou.

"Sango.... Something bit us on the legs.....It had no scent....I don't even know what...." That was all he could force out before the darkness enveloped him.

The night was long and frightening for the remaining shard hunters. They watched over their friends as the old priestess chanted non-stop. Her exhaustion was wearing on her. The constant vigil had proved no help in reviving the two fallen comrades from their deep sleep. Sango, once again, patted Kagome's burning skin with the cool cloth. Inuyasha, on the other hand, ran no fever. He simply could not be awakened.

"Hmm... Sango, have you noticed something strange about Inuyasha?" Sango knew what the monk meant. She had noticed the slight change as well, but was hesitant to speak of it. Now the signs were beginning to become more evident.

"I see it too, Miroku, but I don't know what to make of it." Her voice carried the strain of the evening. Her body needed rest, but her mind wouldn't allow it. She found herself very afraid.

Miroku had spent every day by the demon slayer's side. He knew without a doubt how upset the woman was over the whole thing. Without any idea what had bitten their friends, they had no idea how to treat them. The two simply could not be roused from their slumber. Kagome seemed to be fairing worse than the half-demon. She burned with fever and occasionally would draw up in pain.

Kaede found the wounds after a quick search over the legs of the victims. There were two tiny punctures on Kagome's ankle. Identical punctures were located on Inuyasha's right foot. The marks were red and slightly swollen. The old miko tried in vain to draw out any poison. The poultice covering the bites turned rotten soon after administering them. She was at a complete loss as to how to save her two young friends.

"This is unlike anything I've ever encountered. This was no natural creature...." the old woman's words were cut short when a little fox crashed into the room in a panic.

"Outside! You have to come outside" Shippo was frantically jumping up and down pointing towards the door. The urgency in his voice sent the three caretakers out to see what spurred the kitsune's anxious behavior.

Miroku was met by a tall, rather ordinary looking man. Behind him stood three other men and one woman. Two of the men carried a makeshift stretcher loaded with what appeared to be a wolf demon. "Can we be of some assistance," Miroku's calm voice helped to sooth all those near him. Hope flashed in the eyes of the small group.

"Houshi, please... we seek your knowledge, and that of your miko friends," The tall, rather lanky man spoke first. "We have been bitten by something...unknown." The worry in the man's face was clear to all.

"First things first, said the old miko, let's get your friend into my hut." She hurried to lift the door flap as the two men carrying the fallen youkai pushed inside.

Miroku turned to the leader of the group, "What is your name, friend?"

"I am Jeninji. I have met your young miko Kagome, and her half-demon Inuyasha. I live near a village north of here, with my mother. We grow herbs for healing, but none could be used to save us." Jeninji looked down solemnly. It appeared to Miroku that he was not unwell. He looked fine, in fact.

"Hmm...Jeninji you say. Well Jeninji, you say you were bitten? How is it then that you have not taken ill?" Miroku was more than a bit confused. He had hoped, upon hearing that the man grew healing herbs, that a cure for the affliction had been discovered. Apparently this was not the case.

"I fell ill for two days and two nights. I do not remember anything shortly after I was bitten. I went back home and told my mother of the attack. I got dizzy and all went black. When I awoke, I was like this." The tall, lanky man, held out his arms in a posture of confusion.

"Like what," asked the demon slayer, who stood by the monk listening quietly to the tale? She was more confused now, than when they first arrived. The man looked her in the eye. She could see a softness there. A sort of kindness mixed with deep sadness.

"I awoke as a human," Jeninji's sincerity was unmistakable. Sango drew in a frightened breath. "You are Jeninji the half-demon?"

"I was, but now I am Jeninji the human. The ones who came here with me had the same thing happen to them. The wolf demon on the stretcher...well, he is full demon. The woman is his wife. She was half demon, as well. They live very near to my home. She came to me, as did the others, seeking the help of my healing herbs. The herbs were useless to help me, so we all hoped that the miko could help." His voice sounded hopeful with the last statement, making Miroku hate to tell him of Kagome and Inuyasha.

The monk went on to explain that Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be suffering the same fate. Sango scurried off back to her two ailing friends. The hut was crowded now, and the others left as she stepped inside. The female stranger sat near her husband, holding his hand tightly. She made no sound, but tears fell slowly down her cheeks.

After checking Kagome's fever, Sango again administered the wet cloth. She looked over to Inuyasha, who looked as if he were simply sleeping. His long silver hair was now peppered with black. His claws seemed to be retreating into his nail beds. She hesitantly reached up to lift his upper lip. She gasped and quickly moved her hand back into her lap. 'His fangs.... they are.... gone.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Two days and two nights had passed. Sango slept the second night for four hours, then she took over for Kaede. The woman, who called herself Kilie, took over next, allowing Sango to get some more rest. She was worried about Kagome, and didn't think sleep would come. Her friend.... her sister....lay burning and tossing.

From what had been discovered, the attacks were occurring across the territory. Many had come to seek help of the healing herbs. All were disappointed and frightened. One thing was common among each and every one bitten... they were each full or half-demon.... except Kagome. 'Why did it bite her' Sango found herself wondering for what must have been the hundredth time. Her inability to help the little miko frightened her to no end. 'If something happens to Kagome.....'. Her tears began to flow and the sobs couldn't be held back any longer. She had tried to be strong, but her fear of losing her 'sister' tore at her very core.

"What the hell are you whining about," a sleepy voice cut through the quiet of the hut. Inuyasha pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around with groggy eyes.

Sango sat bolt upright at the sound of her friends voice. She leapt across the room and crushed him against her.

"Hey...HEY...what are you doing?!, Sango," Inuyasha was more than a little stunned at this show of affection from the demon exterminator. He couldn't remember one time, after their two year travels, that she had acted this way toward him. It was absolutely scary!

Inuyasha followed Sango's gaze to his side, and sucked in a painful breath at the sight of Kagome lying next to him. She was covered in sweat. Her skin was so pale that it almost glowed. Her raven hair was now streaked with blue and silver. He pushed the clinging exterminator away and turned to pick up his altered friend. A rush of emotions poured over him as he looked down at her face. There were blue marks, one on each side, of her cheeks and her fluttering eyelids were the faintest golden shade. He ran his hand down the length of her arm to hold onto her hand, but there instead of her tidy little fingernails, he found claws as sharp as razors. There were blue marks from the center of her knuckles running up to curve around to her elbow. He was speechless.

Kagome was always perfect in his eyes, even if he never really told her so. She knew he cared deeply for her. He just had a hard time saying things from the heart. This Kagome was so different. This Kagome was extraordinary in her beauty. Never had he seen a creature more lovely. He looked up to Sango, "What happened to her?"

Inuyasha's voice was just a whisper. Sango knew he was shocked at the change that had taken over their dear friend. She knew how much he cared for her. She could see the fear in his eyes... in his dark brown eyes. She started to answer him, when he began to study his own hands. The fear for his Kagome, suddenly turned into fear for himself.

"What night is this, Sango? Have I been out that long? The new moon is already upon us?" Inuyasha's tortured voice spoke of hope and pleading.

"No, Inuyasha. It is not the new moon. Whatever has bitten you, has turned you human.... and Kagome to Akuma. The same thing has happened to many other hanyou and youkai near the village, but Kagome is the only human bitten, that we are aware of." Sango held her head low not wanting to look him in the eyes. She knew that Inuyasha's worst fear had come true. He was now full human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

An evil laugh seeped through the dark room. Two figures sat in the corner. One, a small child of white, held a mirror for the other to see. "It appears that your brother has been causing much trouble, Kanna. I dispersed him as mere entertainment, but it appears that he may have been the key to destroying my enemies," the dark figure threw back his head again, roaring with evil laughter.

"But father, why has my brother chosen the human girl?" Kanna asked of the man sitting before her.

"He seeks power. All youkai are surrounded by their own aura of power. The miko _is_ pure power. It does not surprise me that he sought her blood on his journey," a dark chuckle followed his explanation to the demon child at his feet.

The crystal waters rippled and pooled as it followed the stream through the little village. A young man, kneeling over a still pool, seamed hypnotized by his own reflection. He was interrupted by a monk calling his name.

Inuyasha jumped up and ran to Kaede's hut when he heard Miroku calling him. The monk stood holding the door flap as Inuyasha burst into the small room. He felt his heart leap as he seen Kagome sitting up talking. She turned to him as he came to a stop. Her violet eyes flew wide with shock when his dark features were revealed.

Tears immediately welled up in her eyes. Inuyasha was human. His silver hair, and puppy ears, just a memory. 'How afraid he must be right now,' Kagome thought. Immediately her arms lifted; outstretched to welcome him to the comfort only she could provide. A little Miko with a huge heart. Inuyasha fell into her arms. He rested his head gently on her chest, as if checking for her heartbeat to ensure that she really lived. As she felt him shaking, Kagome's sobs grew stronger. Never before had Inuyasha cried in her presence. He wrapped his arms around her so tight that he almost took her breath away.

"Kagome, I was so worried about you. You took two more days than I did to wake up!" His voice crackled with tears. Kagome pulled him closer, slowly caressing his hair, attempting to place a sense of calmness into her shaken friend. "I'm OK Inuyasha. Everything is going to be OK," she soothed, but in her own mind... she wasn't so sure.

Kagome couldn't break her gaze as she stared at her hands. The claws flickered in the light from the little window behind Inuyasha. Immediately her eyes fell on the blue marking that began just behind the knuckle of her pointing fingers and disappeared under the hem of her shirt. She reached over Inuyasha's head with her left hand, and pushed the sleeve further up her arm. The stripe continued, growing slightly larger until it reached its maximum size of about an inch. It ran in a huge arc that curved gradually wrapping until it's flared end stopped at her elbow.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome stiffen against him. He felt her moving her arms up and outward. He stepped back only to see the shock in her eyes.

"What?... what happened to me?" Kagome began to shake and scoot backwards, as if she could escape the markings on her own skin. Her hands lifted to touch her face. She looked to her friend... hoping that he would tell her that this was a dream.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I guess the venom must have had the opposite effect on you. No one can figure why it bit you. All the others were full youkai or half. Miroku says you are the only human who has been attacked so far." He spoke the words as calmly as he could, trying to suppress the human emotions that raged inside himself.

Kagome reached up and pulled her hair through her fingers. The shining strands of onyx, blue and silver, fell around her hand like fine silken threads. The length of it amazed her as well. It must have grown eight inches at least! "Well, she chuckled slightly, I've never been able to get it to grow before," she smiled in encouragement to Inuyasha. She was scared, but slightly excited as well. "Am I a half-demon now," her questioning gaze fell to Miroku for further enlightenment.

Miroku took a deep breath. Before speaking, "No Kagome, your not half demon. You are full youkai." He registered the look of shock on the lovely woman's face. She looked as if she would begin crying all over again.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. 'What am I going to tell mom?' She shuddered at the lecture she knew she would get over this. 'Oh Kami, I must be nuts! That's the least of my worries!' She threw her legs to the side to stand. Inuyasha leapt towards her in order to assist her first rise in four days. Surprisingly she needed no assistance. In fact, she felt wonderful. She felt almost.... dangerous.

The occupants of the hut followed her outside. To all the villagers watching the scene, it looked like an angel had descended upon their midst. The enchanted female strode towards the stream with Inuyasha and Miroku following closely behind. She stopped short when a furry bundle leapt into her arms. Shippo nuzzled her in his excitement to see his Kagome had finally awakened. Sango was right behind the little kitsune. She enveloped her 'sister' in a heartwarming hug.

"Oh Kagome! You scared the life out of me," Sango insisted as she hugged her closer.

"It's OK Sango, I feel fine now. I was headed to the stream, to see how much damage has been done," Kagome replied with a little laugh.

"There is certainly no damage from where I'm standing," chuckled the naughty monk. He soon regretted his words when the demon slayer and female youkai turned to glare daggers at him. He decided it would be in his best interest to keep quiet about his friends' new look.

"Hey monk, watch yourself," Inuyasha warned.

The group stopped at the stream. Kagome leaned down slowly. She kept her eyes shut tightly; almost afraid of what she would see. After willing them open again she was shocked. The woman staring back at her was like nothing she'd ever seen. "That can't be me. I can't be this pretty."

"You've always been pretty Kagome," Sango assured her.

"Wow. I can't believe this." She couldn't take her eyes from the image. "I look like a fairy! Without the wings, of course." Everyone laughed at her self-portrayal. She stood, and turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Kagome was about to return to Kaede's hut, when everyone began screaming. She quickly swirled around to see from where the offending presence came. Her new senses were strengthening gradually, but they were completely new and unexplored. Her senses were a little slow to recognize the danger, but she was now overwhelmed with the knowledge that there was another youkai near. A very powerful youkai. Her eyes followed the villagers who were running towards them, trying to escape its path.

Behind the crowd stood a tall white figure of a man, followed by a dragon carrying a child. Running to keep up was a short green oni.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled as he leapt in from of Kagome. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ah, little brother. It seems you have met the same dismal fate as the others," his steely gaze met those of his half brother with indifference. Inuyasha was of no consequence to Sesshomaru... especially now that he was mortal.

"There has been unrest in my lands. I have been searching for the criminal who has tainted my soil. The trail has lead me towards the north. However, as I neared this human inhabitation, I became increasingly aware of something else," The demon lord moved his amber eyes to fix on the female youkai behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seen the look in his brothers eyes. He had come searching for Kagome. "You have no business here, Sesshomaru, get out of here while you still can."

Inuyasha's brave words could still make Kagome feel protected, even though he no longer had his hanyou strength. She knew that he would still die to protect her. She also knew that he didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru.

Kagome stepped from behind Inuyasha. She hoped that once he satisfied his curiosity that the taiyoukai would leave. Inuyasha tried to stop her, but stepped aside at her insistence. "Trust me Inuyasha. Let me handle this, please."

Before she could take her eyes off of Inuyasha she felt a brush of wind swirl around her. Her stomach tightened, as she became aware of the steamy breath on her neck. Sesshomaru was so close that his scent became overwhelming to her. She swayed, suddenly unsure of her footing. A strong hand came out to encircle her waist.

Sesshomaru reached out to steady the woman standing before him. Her scent was intoxicating. The aroma made his blood boil sending an ache deep into his loins. He leaned closer to her neck and inhaled the delightful essence of it. He could feel her heart racing under his close scrutiny. His wretched half brother quickly stepped up to part them, but he immediately placed his hand on his chest.

The hand was like solid stone. There was no moving it. Inuyasha could only watch as his brother sensually moved around his friend, seeming to breathe in her very soul. It infuriated him to no end. "Sesshomaru, what the hell do you think your doing with Kagome!?!" That got his attention.

"Do you mean to tell me that this, lovely creature was once the human wench traveling with you," the demon lord replied with dripping sarcasm.

"Hey! I may have stripes now, but I'm still the same girl underneath.... you... you...arrogant jerk!" Her words brought everyone out of the daze they were caught in. Kagome stepped away from him, trying to put some distance between herself and Sesshomaru's intoxicating scent.

The look on his face was empty as always, but his mind was tossing with the revelation. 'This female youkai was once human? How could this be?' Sesshomaru stepped away from her. Her scent was powerful and made him feel strange. He couldn't think properly with her so close. "Girl, I will not tolerate such outbursts."

Kagome looked him square in the eyes. This guy picked the wrong day to piss her off. Things were just not going her way and this was the last straw. She turned to the demon lord, who seemed to have taken another step back.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's fury took over. "Oh, your gonna get it now," he said, as he moved to the side.

The two squared off and circled each other once, never removing their eyes from the other. Kagome began to glow with the softest white light. Her claws flexed as she made ready for an attack.

Sesshomaru smelled the fury seeping through every pore of the woman's body. It just made this to much fun. After circling twice, he took a retreat. He stopped next to Jaken, who waited anxiously for his masters' command. "Jaken, make camp." His eyes never leaving the inflamed female. His lip curved into a half smirk. "We will be staying until I give further instructions."

"But my Lord...," the toad began, and was immediately cut off by a sharp warning glance from his master.

"Yea!" The little girl cried as she leapt down from the dragons back. Sesshomaru looked to her, then glanced around at the mass of people who had gathered to gawk at his presence. Their fear hung thick in the air. Of course he was used to this from mortals. They always cowered in his presence. He spotted the kitsune, which also accompanied the shard hunters, hiding behind the demon slayer. That gave him a splendid idea.

"Miko, I believe you have met my ward Rin." It wasn't really so much as a question as a statement. "I believe your kitsune would provide her with adequate entertainment."

Kagome fought the urge to slash the smug look off of the guys face. 'Really, like Shippo is just there for his wards amusement.' She began to protest, but Shippo had already latched onto the girls hand. They laughed as they ran off towards the clearing behind the village. 'Hmm, I guess it didn't bother him too much,' she thought, silently glad she had held her tongue.

Kagome's eyes drifted back to Sesshomaru. He again held her gaze with his own. It made her feel a little woozy for some reason. Her heart picked up it's pace under his intense observation. As soon as Sesshomaru knew he had her full attention once more, he gave a slight bow, and turned to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"I can't believe that bastard! What can be going on in his stupid head," ranted an extremely upset Inuyasha. He had practically paced a rut in the floor of Kaede's hut.

"Calm ye down Inuyasha, the old woman scoffed, the demon dog will surely take his leave shortly," she hoped that her words carried more conviction than she felt. Her eyes fell on the young miko at her side. "It seems he has taken an interest in our Kagome. Mayhap he is simply curious."

"Come on old woman, Inuyasha shrieked, you know as well as I do there's more to it than that! He never enters a village, unless it's to destroy it." Inuyasha's gaze fell on Kagome as well.

Miroku sat quietly absorbing the scene before him. It was true that Sesshomaru was acting out of character.. out of Sesshomaru's character, that is. A smile curved across the monk's handsome features. Sesshomaru was acting more like his own lecherous character to be exact. A man as well rounded in the world as himself, could easily spot a kin spirit. Oh yes, he was sure that the demon was here for more than an opportunity to ease his curiosity. That thought turned his smile into a deep frown.

Kagome was more than a little uneasy at the thought that the taiyoukai was so near. Inuyasha had always been the one who protected them from him, but now... how could they hope to be safe when Inuyasha could not even wield the Tesseiga? She knew Sesshomaru was there because of her. He would have otherwise moved on, preferring to steer clear of humans. She felt a huge weight of guilt upon her shoulders. Every man, woman, and child in this village was now in danger... because of her.

"So... The Great Lord Sesshomaru has taken an interest in the miko. Hmm... I believe this can be worked to my advantage," Nuraku sat back and laughed at his good fortune. "Kagura!... Kagura!"

"I am here," replied the wind sorceress.

"I want you to pay a visit to Inuyasha. It's time they give credit where credit is due. Let him know of your brother," the evil hanyou sat back and glared at his incarnation. "Do not kill him... yet."

Morning Came. Not that Kagome slept. It seemed that with her new youkai self, she didn't require her usual eight hours. She spent the night thinking about her dilemma while watching over her friends. A few hours were dedicated to reading her science book. She had a report due next week, so she felt inclined to give it a whirl. Not that she had figured out how to show up at school with her new look. 'Maybe I could tell my friends I went punk? Hmmm..... Oh well, plenty of time to stress over that later.

The sleepy shard hunters began to stir at the smell of ramen filling the air. Shippo was the first to jump up. His sensitive nose sniffed the aroma out from a dead sleep. He leapt into Kagome's lap and hugged her good morning. She gave him a little pat and sat his bowl down for the soup to cool a little.

As soon as it was ready Shippo began to attack it.

"Hey kid, your gonna wake the dead with all that slurping," Inuyasha mumbled as he scooted up to grab a bowl.

"Jeez Inuyasha, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed!" Kagome scoffed at him as she gave him the ramen.

"Well excuse me. I'm just not used to all these aches and shit in the mornings! OK?" He practically yelled at Kagome.

Miroku, the ever vigilant peacekeeper, immediately broke up the ensuing fight by changing the subject. "Kagome, I am very interested to see what kind of power your new body holds. Maybe you can spend some time today testing your strengths?" The monk, as well as the entire village, witnessed Kagome's glow when Sesshomaru angered her the day before. He sensed no evil aura from his friend, which was strange for a youkai. Every youkai he'd ever encountered carried at least a hint of tainted aura. Ones' like Nuraku, were dripping with the rotten stuff. Kagome's seemed to be pure white. Like drifts of a fog flowing smoothly around her. It was actually pleasing to the eye. 'Hmm... come to think of it, the whole package is pleasing to the eye.' Sango, as if she knew what he was thinking sent him a stern look, which knocked his current thoughts awry.

Miroku cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the bowl in his hands. "Maybe Inuyasha could help you try out your new talents."

"Well.. I guess that would be a good idea...er... that is, if Inuyasha wants to," Kagome looked to Inuyasha. He was in such a grumpy mood, she wasn't really sure she wanted to practice with him.

"Sure. We'll go to the clearing after we eat. By the way... can I have some more?" He held his cup out to Kagome. She just chuckled at her friend. She just couldn't seem to stay mad at him long.

Suddenly a little head poked through the door flap. "Mmm something smells really yummy in here," said a sweet little voice.

"Good morning Rin, Kagome said with a smile, come in and join us," The cute little girl scurried in and wiggled down next to Shippo and Kagome. Kagome passed her a bowl of the ramen and Rin said her thank you's before digging in. Kagome guessed that her meals weren't always tasty, since she traveled with full demons.

After cleaning up, Miroku stayed behind to keep an eye on the children, while Sango honed her weapon. Kagome followed Inuyasha out to the clearing near the well. On the way she reveled at the world around her. Her normal senses were heightened ten fold. The smells of the village were a little harsh, but out here it smelled wonderful. The green leaves and small flowers gently caressed her nose. She could hear tiny mice scurrying about inside of an old log beside the path. The birds songs seemed to speak to her. Colors now had a brilliance that no human could ever imagine. She had never seen such a beautiful blue sky.

Kagome also became aware that her movements were more sure. The clumsy young girl syndrome seemed to have left her. 'And that's a good thing,' she thought with a giggle. Inuyasha, being a few steps ahead, never heard the slight laugh. 'Poor Inuyasha, she thought, he usually would have started pestering me about what I'd been laughing at. We've switched places. This is so scary.' She shivered a little at the thought of being the protector of the group. 'That is a job I never wanted,' she couldn't stop that gloomy thought from raising it's head. Just then, they stepped out of the tree's shade into the sunlight. The old well sat to the right, as if waving to her to come jump in. 'Not for awhile,' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha began to explain, as best he could anyway, about the youkai blood. He went into detail concerning the minds' control over the gift. 'He calls it a gift... and I call it a curse,' Kagome thought as she watched him pointing to his head. Kagome swiftly turned to the left, scanning the tree line for a presence. The feeling of youkai was strong.

She immediately spotted the tall demon lord lounging underneath a nice shady tree. He appeared to have a smirk on his face.

"Continue with your lesson priestess. I doubt, however, that Inuyasha has any true knowledge of what it means to be a demon, since he's never been one." Sesshomaru's normally silken voice was laden with what sounded a lot like sarcasm.

Inuyasha took no time to peak his anger at the obvious jab from his full demon brother. "Shut up Sesshomaru! If we wanted your opinion we'd have asked for it! Why don't you go be useless somewhere else!"

In a streak of white silk, the taiyoukai stood hovering over his brother. If eyes could shoot daggers, both would be dead. "Little brother, you try my patience," Sesshomaru warned.

"Come get you some," Inuyasha growled out through clenched teeth as he pulled Tesseiga from it's sheath. The sword would not transform for his human form, but it didn't bother him none.

Kagome knew Inuyasha wouldn't last a second with Sesshomaru in his current state. That never seemed to phase him though. 'He's so stupid,' Kagome thought with frustration. Silently wondering at the usefulness of male testosterone. "Will you to break it up? I'm trying to do something here!"

The two siblings stopped facing off at the sound of her obvious frustration. Sesshomaru backed to the side only after Inuyasha unruffled his feathers and stepped back.

Inuyasha began again, only now his instructions had a sharp edge as he spoke. Every once in awhile his eyes would dart to the akuma standing quietly a few feet away. No emotion written on his features. He only stared at them with his usual stoic mask. Occasionally Kagome thought she caught a glimpse of humor in his eyes, but she wasn't quite sure.

Inuyasha was sure though, his temper rose with the feeling that he was being mocked. His frustration doubled when the two demons swiftly turned to the left and took battle poses. 'Damn, I can't stand being human!'

"Jewel shards... closing in fast!" Kagome shouted. Before she could get the words out Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of Tokijin.

A whirlwind of dust and leaves tore through the tree line and stopped a few meters from the group. "What's up dog boy? Where's my girl?" The wolf demon stood straight with a cocky look of superiority written on his face.

"Kouga, what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha spat at the wolf as he turned to Kagome. "What the hell did I do to deserve this shit today?" He asked his friend angrily.

"Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome said soothingly. She turned to Kouga and said, "I am not your woman for the hundredth time!"

Kouga was obviously floored with Kagome's transformation. He almost fell to the ground when she spoke. "Kagome? That's you?" He sniffed the air a couple of times. "I can smell a little of you, but your scent... is ....different... now," A couple more sniffs during his realization. "Damn, I thought you were hot before, but your just sexy as hell now!"

In a brown flash Kouga took up space just inches from Kagome. He was now holding both of her hands to his nose and inhaling deeply. He planted a kiss on the back of said hands just before Inuyasha shoved him down.

"Get your grimy ass hands off of her you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha's temper got the best of him.

"You just bought yourself an ass whipp'n _human_!" Kouga snarled as he leapt to his feat.

"Stop you guys!" Kagome had no 'sit' power over the human Inuyasha, since his prayer beads only controlled his youkai side. There was nothing she could do to stop the brawl. She looked to Sesshomaru, hoping that he would intercede, but was shocked to see him smiling. His obvious humor of the two fighting over her was cracking him up....well, half a smile is 'cracking up' when your Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, please do something to stop this crap," the urgency in her voice did nothing to persuade him.

"Why? I find this quite amusing," his smug indifference only sent her into a rage.

Inuyasha and Kouga both paused to spare Sesshomaru a surprised glance. A mere second later they continued where they left off. Kouga punched Inuyasha in the jaw as Inuyasha turned his head back from the short glance at his half brother.

"Too slow, flea bag!" Kouga shouted as he nailed his left jaw with a stiff right.

"KOUGA NOOO!" Kagome screamed at the sight of Kouga's fist impacting with Inuyasha's human jaw. Inuyasha flew through the air a good ten feet before hitting the old stump that lay there. She ran to his side and tried to help him sit up, but he groaned out in pain.

"Kagome, I think I dislocated my shoulder," he could hardly talk.

"And your jaw too," Kagome said as she ran her hand over his bruising cheek. She turned to Sesshomaru, who still wore the same stupid smirking grin. "Thank you very much for _nothing_!"

His humor turned serious in a fraction of a second. It was almost frightening how fast his expression changed. The ever present mask was back firmly in place. His eyes, however were focused on Kagome's lips with an intensity that was making her feel a little flush.

"Consider me at your disposal anytime that you find your in need of my _assistance_," the demon lord said in his velvety smooth voice. Apparently his amusement was satiated, for he turned indifferently and strolled away toward his camp.

Kagome's mouth fell slackjawed for a minute, 'Did he just hit on me?... no couldn't be... no.' She turned her attention back to Kouga. "This is all your fault, you jackass!" She yelled.

Kouga's tail hit the dirt when the current of angry words rushed in his face, from the furious miko. Her body took on an ivory glow and her eyes began to fade to a lighter violet shine. Kouga's fur stood on end. The power coming from his miko was enormous compared to his own. He turned, ready to take his leave, when he was stopped by an onset of strong winds.

Kagura descended from her feather and dropped gracefully to land between the tree line and the wolf prince.

"You fucking bitch! I've been looking for you everywhere! Thanks for making my day!" Kouga snarled with fury at the sight and smell of Nuraku's incarnation. He had longed to rip the throat out of this filthy scum since she slaughtered his wolf pack and used their dead bodies to attack him. "Your gonna die!"

Kouga pounced on the wind sorceress... but the wind is her plaything. A flick of her fan sent the blades of blood at him, stopping him in his tracks.

Sesshomaru stopped at the arrival of Nuraku's female demon. His curiosity was peaked once more. "The excitement never ends for you, does it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha choked out a sarcastic laugh at his brothers dry humor. "Nope, especially not today." He winced at the jolt of pain that shot through his body.

Kouga had already fell into his well practiced battle maneuvers. His sword caught Kagura on the upper arm, slightly grazing her skin and slicing a neat cut in her Kimono.

"Damn your interference you half wit wolf! This was my favorite Kimono!" Kagura's anger shone deeply in her narrowed eyes as she focused for her next attack. "Dance of the dragon!" The wind blades swirled forth with the force of a tornado, slicing the wolf all over his body. His armor was little protection against the razors. He dropped to his knees in an attempt to regain some strength before sailing on her once more.

With Inuyasha out of the picture, and Kouga down, Kagome feared the worse. Her body began to tingle as her protective instincts ripped through her being.

Kagura could clearly see the power the miko barely held in check. She was Nuraku's slave, but she was not Nuraku's idiot. A flash of her hand brought her feather to full size. She took a seat, ready to put distance between herself and the miko youkai.

"Calm down priestess. I did not come here to fight. Nuraku sends his regards. He wishes to gloat about his latest incarnation, he is called Kyoufu Akuma, horror demon. Nuraku simply calls him his 'pet'. It's a mindless beast really. It serves no purpose, other than for Nuraku's entertainment. You have all given him quite a laugh, especially you Inuyasha." With that said she took her leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kagome wrapped Inuyasha's shoulder with the bandage she kept in her first aid kit. His jaw was fractured, but Kaede seems to think it wasn't severe, but would certainly take a little time to heal. The spicy smell of herbs simmering filled the room of the hut where they stayed. Kagome held his head as she helped him sip a few swallows of boiled willow bark. It was usually best to chew the bark, but his jaw prevented him from doing that. The natural pain killer should be able to provide him with a little relief soon enough.

Kouga was being tended to outside by Sango. His wounds were healing rapidly and everyone hoped he would take his leave soon. Inuyasha didn't need the strain of having him around.

Kagome went out to draw some water from the stream. Inuyasha was resting for the time being. The whole morning had turned into a huge flop. On her way she was stopped by a white figure which leapt down from an overhanging tree limb.

"It seems Inuyasha will not be capable of assisting you in discovering your inner power," his statement of the obvious never failed to spark Kagome's anger.

"Yep, looks like," the miko youkai said as she stepped to go around him. She was immediately cut off once again. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I must admit that your newfound power intrigues this Sesshomaru. I will teach you." He had a way of telling you what to do, without giving you an option. It sent her temper to another height... but... she checked herself. No one here had the precisely controlled power that Sesshomaru wielded. He could actually be the best choice to assist her in finding her strengths.... unless he got aggravated and killed her. She shook her head to ward off that thought.

"I suppose a will accept your offer," she said with a glare.

"One thing you need to learn, miko, is to hide your emotions a little better. An actual opponent would certainly take advantage of your emotional state," the humorous glint in his eyes sent a whole other wave of anger rushing through her.

Kagome gritted her teeth to keep from screaming at the arrogant jerk. Instead she opted to, once again, step to his side in order to continue her visit to draw some fresh water. He didn't leave, as she assumed he would, he only turned and followed behind her.

Kagome knelt down to scoop up the cool water and met the reflection of herself and the demon lord standing behind her. His eyes were focused on her with no apparent emotion. She couldn't stop from thinking that her new look certainly rivaled his own pristine beauty. Sesshomaru was always so elegant and sleek. It pleased her that she held a place very close to matching his magnificent good looks. She blushed.

Sesshomaru seen the pale flush that swept over the miko's face. It left her quickly, but did not escape his observant eyes. It pleased him that he held this power over the female. He watched as she stood to carry the water back to the hut, and fell in behind her.

Kagome was all to aware that Sesshomaru was on her heels. She went into the hut and poured Inuyasha a cup of the water. "I'll be back in a little while, Inuyasha. Kaede should be back from the headmasters hut any minute. She'll help you until I return."

Inuyasha cracked his lids to look at his friend. "Where ya going?" His voice was weak and a little shaky.

"I'm just going to go try a few things myself. Don't worry about me, I'll keep everything you said in mind, and I won't try anything stupid." Kagome went ahead and said it before he did. All these years of traveling together pretty much granted her the ability to know what he was going to say before he said it. His eyes closed once more and she took her leave.

Kagome didn't notice the curious eyes of the monk following her as she fell into stride next to Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"You must focus priestess. Your weakness lies in you inability to keep your emotions in check," Sesshomaru repeated for the third time. He just had this innate ability to piss her off so easily. Kagome took a deep breath, once more trying to reign in her flaring anger.

Sesshomaru's close proximity did nothing to help calm her down. His intoxicating musk was making her heart race. He kept issuing commands in that drone voice, and her resulting spiked anger always sent her crashing to the ground.

"Well it would help if you had a little patience! I'm new to this ya know!," Kagome said angrily and she stood to give it another try.

"Miko, focus on your claws, bring them out instantaneously with your advance. Do not give your opponent the opportunity to see which weapon you have chosen, unless to deter meager rubbish. Now, try again," Kagome fought the urge to give him a lesson in how to ask someone to do something, and instead opted to focus on the attack. With her mask of indifference painted on her face, she broke to the left and just as fast changed to take him from the right. Her claws shot forth from her long slender fingers in time to rake his thigh. Four slices through his clothing revealed his blood seeping from the wounds.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" She squeaked. He seemed amazed that she'd actually touched him. He stood deathly still for a minute staring down at his leg.

Sesshomaru found this 'lesson' to be most interesting. Never had he expected her to land a blow, yet she had. He looked up to see her shocked face. She was such a lovely creature, this youkai miko.

"Try again," he said in his smooth tone.

Kagome prepared herself once more. She focused on where she would strike, and pounced. She went to the right and ducked as his arm swooped over her head. Kagome rolled to the side and landed on her feet in a graceful revolution of movement. She attacked once more in a similar manner, but the arm shot out at lightning speed to lock her in its steel embrace.

Sesshomaru grabbed the woman's waist, and lifted her off the ground. She made a little squeal, which actually made him want to laugh. With practiced ease the mask of indifference held its place on his handsome face. The sparkle in his golden eyes reveled only a hint of the amusement he felt.

"Put me down," the little miko hell cat shouted.

"Stop that infernal noise, woman, it is offensive to my ears," With equal grace he brought her to her feet and released the female. Her scent flowed up to him like a wave of soothing music. It was bewitching. For every minute he was bathed in her scent, he wished only for one more. 'I'll have to remember to thank Nuraku. For once he has been the root of something positive.'

Kagome was a little tired from the intensive practice session. She had to admit, though, it pleased her to no end. She was proud that she had wounded 'the Great Lord Sesshomaru' and was also happy to see his wounds had already healed. The rips in his pants revealed the bare flesh of his thigh, which rippled with his every movement. She suddenly felt her face turning red once more. He didn't seem to notice though, and for that she was grateful.

Sesshomaru caught the blush, but chose not to reveal that he did to the miko. This session was proving to be extremely gratifying. He decided to test her less noticeable weapons. There was an enormous amount of energy under the surface of this small woman. It was time to tap into it. He lunged at her with a movement so fast that she never seen it coming. He held her in a tight embrace, as he pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome was shocked at this sudden show of affection. This was the last thing she expected. She tried to push away, but the sweetness of his lips pulled her back. She began to give in to it, when he suddenly thrust her back.

"How dare you!" she growled in a deep silken voice that sounded foreign even to her own ears. Kagome's fury at his bold assault on her lips took over every other thought.

Sesshomaru observed the all to apparent tantrum that the miko was slipping into. The glow once again began to envelope her, giving her a ethereal look. Her eyes began to swirl with varying shades of violet producing an iridescent shine. Her silken tresses danced as an unfelt wind swirled around her tiny frame. An electrical static charge began to pop around her. He was spellbound at the sight of her. Never had he witnessed such beauty.

He smelled it before it happened, which was the only thing that saved him. The electricity surrounded her with flashing white light. Her hand moved up and the bolt rushed from her body. His absence proved deadly for the trees in the path of the charge. Five trees of varying sized burst into chips of smoldering wood. He turned back to the priestess, who had the most absurd look of shock on her face.

"Oh Kami, did I do that?" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She looked to Sesshomaru who for once had a look of approval on his normally stoic features. "That was awesome!" she said excitedly. She was absolutely giddy to discover she possessed this ability. Her thoughts were interrupted by her trainer.

"Just remember miko... with great power comes great responsibility. The gift you have is currently out of your control. You must master your emotions, or endanger all," Sesshomaru's words brought her down from her natural high. 'Leave it to him to ruin a good feeling,' she grumped as she turned back to him.

Voices could be heard rushing in their direction. Kagome turned to see Miroku and Sango burst into the clearing. "Kagome, is everything alright?" the monk shouted. Sango quickly took in the scene and prepared her weapon to defend her young friends life. She stopped short at the huge smile that was plastered to Kagome's face.

"I did it, Sango! I do have a power!," Kagome pointed to the smoldering trees across the clearing.

Sango couldn't believe it, "Kagome, you mean you did that?"

Kagome nodded and turned once more to Sesshomaru. "Help me do it again," she said, but she quickly stepped back when she saw the look in his eye. "Don't you dare! I mean help me to channel it... without taking advantage of me," her warning stopped his advance, but that amused smirk was still there. He gained control of his composure and began to explain ways that she could channel and control the flow of energy. After a few minutes she decided to try it again. This time Sesshomaru made sure he was clear from the path of her blast.

Kagome let her mind go blank, focusing only on the selected target. She chose a huge rotten tree stump near where she landed her previous attack. She drew on the power and felt the tingling, but a few sizzles was all she produced. It proved to disappoint her, as she wanted to show her friends what she could do.

"Perhaps you need a little encouragement," Sesshomaru hinted with a gleam in his eye. That was all it took for Kagome to further charge herself up. The air began to crackle and pop with the energy wave surrounding her. The silver and blue in her ebony hair danced once more in the mysterious breeze. She lifted her hand and mentally pushed towards her upturned palms. The ensuing blast destroyed the old stump as well as all the trees next to it.

"Kagome! That's amazing!," Sango shouted as she ran over to hug her friend. The two girls excitement could hardly be contained. The villagers who stood well away from the ominous demon lord and the miko gawked in amazement as well. They whispered and a few shouted encouraging words at their heroine.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the show of power from his student. This could possibly make her his equal in strength. A direct hit from a blast of that nature would certainly incinerate a foe.

Unknown to those gathered in the tiny clearing an insect watched from a safe distance, out of sight.

"Damn that infernal bitch. It seems that she has taken this curse and turned it into a blessing. We must rid ourselves of Kikyo's reincarnation. She is proving to be quite the proverbial thorn in my side," Nuraku's long raven hair swirled in his wake as he exited the room, leaving a lone specter of a child holding a mirror close to her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Kagome returned to the village after another hour of trial and error attempts. Sesshomaru had, much to her dismay, been very helpful in channeling her abilities. Her mind drifted to the kiss, which she knew took place only to infuriate her into using her power, but still.... she couldn't really say it had been unpleasant. 'Now what on earth am I thinking?' The young female youkai shook the memory of his touch from her mind. That was just insanity.

Everyone had gathered for lunch. Miroku helped Inuyasha out of the hut to sit with them in the shade for some fresh air while they ate. Only Kagome was aware of the lingering youkai presence, just out of sight in the trees. 'He's watching me," she thought. The knowledge alarmed her, but also excited her. 'I must be nuts,' she chastised herself for being stupid. The last thing she needed was to be stalked by a murderous demon lord with a crush. Of course that thought brought on a giggle, which went un-noticed by all, but the monk.

Miroku was puzzled by the whole affair. The knowledge that Nuraku was behind this turmoil was not surprising, but he would be willing to bet the headmasters gold that he did not intend for Kagome to have gained the attention of his demon offspring. He would never willingly give such power to the already strong miko. This has probably sent him into a state of rage. It is obvious that he must stop this new demon presence before it destroys all of their youkai allies. Nuraku himself, is now more likely to try something to thwart their efforts in finding him.

"Friends, we will have to be vigilant in our efforts to stop Nuraku. As I'm sure he is aware of Kagome's new strength, he will probably launch an assault on us soon. Kagome has become a great danger to him, and his past actions show that he will not take this lying down," the monk spoke with concern. All listening, including one demon lord, agreed.

Sango spoke up, with the beginning of a plan, "Maybe we can track his 'pet' and it will lead us to him."

Inuyasha stirred from his spot as he said, "Impossible. It has no scent. We can't track it."

Miroku thought this over for a brief moment and interjected, "Maybe we can. The vermin has been moving steadily north. Lord Sesshomaru said that it left from his territories, and the victims have all been from north of there. Remember when Muso was released from Nuraku? He unknowingly sought out his creator, which eventually led to his doom. There is a chance that this incarnation of Nuraku will do the same. If we follow the victims, it could lead us to Nuraku."

All agreed that this plan of action could be the only route to catching both the Kyoufu Akuma, and Nuraku. It was agreed that in the morning they would head out in search of its path. Kagome felt better knowing the village would once again be safe from Sesshomaru, as he would have no reason to stay once she was gone.

The afternoon went well, Kagome spent some time meditating, as instructed by Sesshomaru. He insisted that it was the key to channeling her energy. She didn't really like him, but she had to admit that he was an expert at channeling energy.

As night crept over the land, Kagome gathered her things for the hunt. She and Sango left Miroku with Inuyasha to slip down to the springs for a bath. About ten minutes later they arrived at the warm pool of swirling water. It had been awhile since she bathed and she was anxious to wash the grime from her body.

Sango slipped into the water first, as Kagome had to dig out her shampoo and soap. When she turned to get in the water, she noticed Sango staring at her body. She felt a little embarrassed and Sango quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to stare. I just noticed the stripes go around your thighs, and there's a marking like an arrow at the base of your back," the exterminator explained.

Kagome twisted trying to see the one on her back, but it was just out of her sight. 'No matter, I'll check it out in the mirror in my bedroom at home,' she thought, and continued her descent into the swirling pool.

Unknown to the woman, a pair of golden eyes stood guard nearby, observing, but not observing. He scanned the area for danger. Serious danger he did not find, but he did find something else.

Kouga almost bit the end of his tongue off when Sesshomaru landed in front of him. He didn't have to utter a word, because the wolf knew he was busted. He really hadn't meant to peep, but he'd hoped to get a chance to talk to Kagome before he went on his search for the rest of his pack. He followed them here, and was stunned when they began to disrobe. Of course, he'd been so stunned that her forgot to leave, and simply stood there staring at the enchanting sight before him. Now he found himself in deep trouble. "Uh, it's not what you think," boy that sounded guilty, he thought.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the wolf. He could easily disembowel the filthy beast, but it seemed his mere presence was enough to shake the wolf in his boots. "Leave now," he allowed a hint of anger to come through in his voice, which sent the wolf running back to the village.

With Kouga gone, Sesshomaru took up watch again in his previous spot. Only ten minutes later another presence became clear. 'This is getting tiresome,' he thought as he took flight.

Miroku fell on his backside when Sesshomaru basically re-played the previous encounter with Kouga. The monk smiled at his accuser, and began to scoot back slowly. "Uh... excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama, I was simply out for some fresh air, and..." He was cut short when the demon lord spoke, "Leave at once." The monk scurried off the same way as Kouga.

It occurred to Sesshomaru that the two men should have run into each other. With an indifferent shrug he again took up watch over the bathing miko and her friend. The women finished cleansing themselves and emerged from the springs. Sesshomaru glanced at them when he heard their movements. He had not meant to stare, but by the Gods she was so beautiful. 'Damn, I'm no better than the houshi and that mangy wolf,' he cursed himself for the weakness and took his leave.

Kagome and Sango quickly dressed. Neither of them wanted to get caught by prying eyes. After gathering their things they headed back to the hut where they would have one more night to sleep under a roof before beginning a new journey.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Inuyasha was unfit to travel or fight, but that didn't stop him from pitching a fit when they told him he couldn't go. He was relieved to learn that Kouga had departed last night, so at least he wouldn't be tagging along. It did nothing, however, to help his anxiety when he learned that Sesshomaru was taking his place.

"Inuyasha isn't taking this well, is he?," Sango whispered to Kagome. She was right. Kagome had already tried everything to calm him down, but his outrage would not be appeased. He'd been shouting at everyone for the last half hour and she had to admit she would feel much better when they were out of earshot.

The group gathered to take their leave and said goodbye to all that they left behind. Shippo and Rin scurried along playing sporadic games of chase and picking lots of flowers. Sesshomaru's tall legs gave him the advantage of walking faster than everyone else. Kagome as well, kept a fairly quick pace. Sango left Kirara with Inuyasha for protection so her and Miroku kept pace just behind the two youkai. Jaken, who led Ah-Un by the reigns, was several paces behind. He was a little hesitant to mingle with the demon slayer and monk.

After walking for hours Sango grabbed Kagome, and softly requested a rest. Kagome mentally knocked herself for not thinking about her human counterparts. Her mind had been on Nuraku, and her body had an unending supply of energy. "I'm sorry Sango, your right."

"Sesshomaru we need to stop for a rest. The children are probably tired," Kagome pleaded. He looked to Rin and Shippo who were beginning to show some exhaustion.

"Let them ride on Ah-Un. We continue," was his nonchalant answer as he turned to continue walking down the path.

His answer was unacceptable for Kagome. She stopped in her tracks.

"Uh oh, here we go again," Sango said in a low voice to Miroku.

"For some reason it never gets boring though," the monk let it slip, before he got a chastising glare from the demon slayer. Their own comments were broken by the charge of electrical current in the air.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. 'This insolent wench needs to learn how to take orders,' he thought as he turned to face the miko. He was met by a narrowed violet gaze, which warned him of who he was dealing with. Of course, hell would freeze over before he would be intimidated by a mere girl. "Wench, you are on thin ice. We move forward." Normally he would never explain his actions unless he deemed it in his best interest. In this case he felt compelled to enlighten the woman. "This area had been stalked by a vengeful demon as of late. I do not wish to put my ward in harms way. We will continue until such time as I deem it safe."

Kagome drew her energy back. 'Happy thoughts... happy thoughts,' she chanted to calm herself. Finally she opened her eyes and bowed at the male demon. "Well, why didn't you just say so," the miko youkai said in a huff. She turned and motioned for the group to pull out. "We'll rest soon, I promise," she assured everyone. Miroku helped Rin and Shippo up on to the back of the two headed dragon, and they continued on their way.

Lord Sesshomaru was ever alert to his surroundings. He constantly scanned for danger, but his mind kept drifting to the miko. Her blatant disregard for his authority was maddening, but in a strange way it excited him. Not just anyone would dare talk to him in such a manner. This girl needed to be taught a lesson. 'Maybe I should take her over my knee?' The image of the Miko bent over his knee while he administered a much needed spanking, soon became an erotic vision. He shook the thought from his head and tried to remain focused on his surroundings. It was so hard to keep alert with that scent of hers drifting into his mind.

Kagome skipped along lightly as she hummed a old tune taught to her by her late grandmother. It always calmed her when she was a small child. These days, she could use all the help she could get keeping calm. Short of a bottle of valium, she decided to hum.

At first the demon lord almost told her to stop that distracting sound, but he couldn't. Her soft voice and the hum of the song drifted into his ears, causing a feeling that he had long since forgotten. His mother used to hum to him while he drifted to sleep as a child. The sound of it was very soothing. He held his tongue and allowed the miko to please him with her tune.

At mid afternoon Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt. "We will take our rest here," he stated as he turned to the group. "Jaken, see to Rin." "Miko, follow me."

Kagome started to refuse his demand, 'He's _not_ going to order me around!' She instead opted to put it nicely, "Did you say 'please'?" Her voice dripped sugary sweetness and she threw him her very best smile.

Sesshomaru was astounded at this little woman. He never knew what she would do next. Control. That is what his entire life had revolved around. He has had to be in control of himself and everyone around him since he could remember. 'It will be interesting to see what it takes to bring her under my control.'

Kagome gave up when she received no answer. He just stood there glaring at her with his arms tucked under his kimono sleeves. She stomped off in the direction he indicated. A little sizzle could be heard in the air.

They arrived at a clear hill that went down and met a small stream. There were rocks along the edges of the stream bed. The hill was covered in green grass and on the far side it sloped down to meet the edge of the forest. It was breathtaking. She looked back to Sesshomaru who stood gauging her reaction. There was a hint of approval in his eyes.

Kagome felt embarrassed that she had shown her temper earlier, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

Sesshomaru could tell easily how much this pleased the miko. This place had been a favorite of his on every trip to the North. He stumbled upon it accidentally many years ago. It was not a large clearing, but the slope of the land and the little stream made it beautiful.

The miko was truly pleased. Her eyes sparkled and her hair flowed around her in the breeze. Even this place could not compare to the beauty standing in front of him. He was compelled to kiss her... so he did.

Kagome's emotions went through a few swift changes at that moment. There was a brief moment of anger at Sesshomaru's bold move on her lips, but it melted away when it was replaced by the pleasure it began to give. He deepened the kiss when he felt her resistance fade. Kagome gasped as his tongue caressed her lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips and he delved inside to spar a battle with her wet tongue.

'Her lips.... so soft. She tastes so sweet. I must have this woman,' Sesshomaru's mind swirled with the sensations wrought from the kiss. He moved his hand to cup her face. He moved his thumb, feeling the tender flesh.

Kagome's mind fogged as this beautiful male massaged her lips with his own. The tenderness of his touch sent a burning heat through her. She was lost in the feel of it, until that little warning voice told her to stop. 'Damn that voice,' Kagome silently cursed her trusty inner alarm, but knew that it was best. She pulled away slowly. She met some resistance at first, but he eventually released her. She looked into his amber orbs and was pleased to see that he was as effected by their embrace as she herself was. It took only seconds for him to gain his usual mask of control.

Sesshomaru did not want to part from her tender kiss. For the first time in his life he felt stirrings of feelings and emotions which had long lay dormant inside. Sex had always been a way to ease a primal urge, but never had he felt like this before. It simply perplexed him. This lovely creature in his arms was simply fascinating.

The couple stepped back to clear their heads. Kagome blushed under his intense gaze. 'What is he thinking,' her mind screamed to know. 'This is Sesshomaru, Kagome. You know... cold hearted and all that.... but that kiss... was not... cold.' Her mind reeled. She was so confused. Then she thought of Inuyasha. He would hate her if he knew she enjoyed that kiss. 'Why does things have to be so complicated.' She was jarred from her thoughts as Sesshomaru spoke.

"I wish to further test your strengths... and control," the demon lord smirked at the last. He wondered if she understood it's double meaning, as he turned to walk further from the tree line. He stopped by the stream and gazed into the crystal waters. There were at least a dozen fish swimming near him.

"Come miko." Kagome walked up next to him "Now, pull forth your power, but only a fraction. Focus." He watched her power rising and backing down at his words. She was learning quickly. "Touch the water," he instructed.

Kagome wasn't sure this was a good idea. Electricity and water didn't exactly mix, but she didn't think he would place her in danger so easily. She focused her strength, attempting to harness a fraction of the surge she felt through her body. When her finger touched the water, she expected it to shock her, but it didn't. It felt cool at first, but it warmed as a blue light spread over the water's surface all around her. She jerked her hand back at the sight of it.

Sesshomaru watched as the fish rose to the surface. "Ah, lunch for the others," his voice held a hint of amusement. The kneeling in front of him turned, looked up at him and smiled. 'Such a lovely creature,' he mused.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Darkness fell across Japan and the travelers settled in for the night. The journey had produced a few victims of Nuraku's evil offspring, so it would appear that they were on the right track.

The children curled up close to Ah-Un. Rin seemed used to the spot next to the huge dragon. Jaken sat tending to the fire, and Miroku and Sango settled down under a tree near Shippo and Rin. Sango was spreading her blanket when a familiar hand found it's way to her backside. The quiet of the night was interrupted by a loud 'smack'. The monk still smiled, even with the red handprint that the demon slayer left on his cheek, 'It was well worth it.' He settled down to catch a little sleep, with images of buxom bodies bouncing in his head. 'Mmmm..'

Kagome watched as her friends drifted off and wondered how Inuyasha was doing. She hoped he would heal well from his injuries. She felt guilty that he'd been hurt, since it was her they were fighting over. Her troubled thoughts were broken when Sesshomaru placed his hand on her back. 'Come,' was all he said. Since the last episode, she learned not to take his tone to heart. She let him lead her away from the sleeping group.

The walked a little way through the forest. The sounds of the night were unlike anything she had experienced. Every cricket, every bat, was made aware to her sensitive ears. The darkness was not as 'dark' as it was when she was human. She still couldn't see well, but her other senses tuned her in to everything around her.

The break in the trees opened to reveal that they stood upon the edge of a cliff. There was a pile of round stones and rocks to the left of them. Beside it lay a lush spot of grass. The moon shone brightly in the sky in front of them. Sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. They stayed like that for hours just staring out at the moon. No words passed between them for there was no need. The beauty and music of the night said it all.

Kagome looked to the demon at her side. His handsome features portrayed great strength and his aristocratic heritage could not be denied. Until now, she never thought of him as anything but dangerous. He'd tried to kill her. He fought incessantly with Inuyasha, which caused him the loss of his arm. She felt a pang of guilt that he had been marred by the Tesseiga. It seemed unfair, now that she began to see him in a different light.

Sesshomaru could feel the miko staring at him. He turned to her. She looked like an angel in the moonlight. Her own features seemed to glow with it. 'This creature will be my undoing,' he thought, as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. He pulled her to him and allowed himself to drown in her scent. He kissed her cheek and moved slowly down her neck. The smell of her arousal blended in the air sending him into a trance like state.

Kagome lost herself in his embrace. His strength and tenderness sent waves of heat through her tiny frame. She moaned out his name between softly parted lips, while he placed gentle kisses along her neck. His masculine scent weaved it's way into her mind, clouding it from all other thoughts.

The two youkai remained in their embrace, delighting in the feel of each others skin and hair. Sesshomaru's explored her back and moved around to cup her breast. She flinched at the feel of someone touching her there. No one had ever touched her the way she was being touched tonight. The lust for him stirred a burning deep inside that longed to be set free.

Somewhere, somehow her ever present alarm went off. 'This is wrong, Kagome. This is wrong,' her voice of reason called to her until finally she began to hear. She parted from his lips. Both were gasping for breath after their heated moment. Kagome thanked Kami that he shouldn't be able to see her blush in the dark. She tried to clear the fog that had settled in her mind, while her eyes stayed locked to his.

It took all of his control not to take her right then. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything. He was not used to being patient to acquire something he wanted, he just took it, but he could tell she was untouched. He knew it was best to wait until she was ready. Why his ignorant brother had not already claimed her was a mystery. Even as a human she had been pleasant to the eyes. Her feisty way made her even more desirable. 'How could Inuyasha sleep next this lovely creature each night, without touching her?'

The demon lord stood and held his hand out. She took it in her own and he pulled her to her feet, never removing his eyes from her gaze. He looked down at her and said softly, "So beautiful."

Kagome couldn't find her voice, for once. His soft spoken words made her swell with pride. For the great lord of the western lands to place a compliment such as this was truly an honor. She simply smiled, with a dazed look in her violet eyes. He took her hand in his and they walked back to the rest of the group.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

The following day was becoming a disappointment. They walked for miles with not one lead. They were beginning to wonder if they had taken the wrong path when a screaming man came barreling toward them. Hot on his tail was a cat demon that had shifted to its true form. The terrified man looked even more so, after he spotted the group he was headed towards.

Sesshomaru did not consider this any of his business. He stepped to the side to allow the man to continue his path down the lane. Kagome shot him an incredulous look. She couldn't just stand here and allow a human to be killed be a demon.

Kagome stepped out in front to the cat that skidded to a halt in front of her. She eyed the snarling feline and felt like she could overpower it if need be. The man stopped running when he looked behind to see the female youkai squaring off against the cat. He bent down with his head between his knees trying to catch his breath.

The cat youkai and Kagome circled one another as they sized each other up. Kagome had been training with Sesshomaru each day. She had learned a great deal about her own power, as well as how to size up an opponent. The cat's muscles flexed and Kagome prepared for its attack. Faintly she could hear Shippo pleading for her to get out of the way. From the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru standing back and observing her every move.

In a flash the cat was airborne. Kagome unsheathed her claws and swiftly ducked to the side swinging her right arm up as she moved. Her claws met fur and flesh. The cat fell to the ground and transformed back into it's humanoid form. The young male lay curled up, clutching at his side where Kagome's claws sliced through his flesh.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who had a pleased look in his eye. She turned back to the human who still panted for breath. "Konnichiwa. Why is this demon attacking you?"

The man finally stood and breathlessly told her how he used to be a dog demon, who lived nearby, until he was bitten by something, which took his youkai from his body. Before he was bitten his youkai self, and the cat demon, had fought on several occasions, but he always came out the victor. After learning of the dog's loss of his youkai, the cat decided to take his revenge. He stalked him as he gathered firewood. The man said he just barley escaped and was running for his life when he happened upon the lordess.

Kagome listened patiently to his tale, and was more than a bit shocked when he assumed she was a lordess. She looked to her tall demon companion, who carried a slight smirk on his face. She turned back to the man. "Suminasen, but I am just Kagome." She looked to her victim who clutched his bleeding wounds. "... and you should be ashamed of yourself. You should have not taken advantage of his weakened form. This same fate could have just as easily been yours."

She felt sorry for the cat and couldn't leave him there. The group needed a break anyway and she looked to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, may we take a break? I would like to tend his wounds."

Sesshomaru watched the scene as it played out before him. The miko faced her enemy bravely and was far superior in speed and skill. 'She will become a great warrior, one day,' he thought, but when she requested time to dress the cat's wounds... he almost laughed out loud. "Wench, you will be in for many long battles if you intend to stop and heal all of your fallen opponents." None-the-less, he nodded his approval and ushered the group to a spot just off the road.

The cat demon was wary of the female youkai who so easily took him down. He seemed a bit skeptical as to her sincerity to help him bandage his wounds. Of course, not really being in the position to do otherwise he allowed the young monk to assist him to the side of the road. He looked to the monk. As a man of the cloth, the cat felt that the monk would be truthful with him. "Is she really gonna bandage my wounds?"

Miroku laughed when the cat demon voiced his concern about Kagome's intent. "Do not fear, Kagome is a priestess, who does not wish to bring you harm."

"That youkai is a priestess?" he said in disbelief. "Yet she travels with Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?"

The poor guy looked skeptically at the demon lord. Miroku found it hard to believe himself, but attempted to calm the injured man. "Kagome is a kind hearted miko. I assure you that she will bring you no harm... unless you make her angry."

Kagome took out her first aid kit and found the bandages and antiseptic. The cat demon sat watching her with interest. She looked up and met his green eyes. "I won't hurt you, I promise. This liquid may sting, but it will keep the wounds from becoming infected." He jerked at the sting, as she dabbed the gashes with a soaked cotton ball. She wrapped the bandages tight. "I would imagine with your youkai healing you will be better by tomorrow evening."

"Arigato my lady," he kissed the back of her hand.

A deep low growl came from just behind him. All eyes turned to Sesshomaru, who glared a warning at the cat. The cat jerked his hand from the hers. He knew better than to anger the demon lord. He scurried to his feet and uttered a thanks as he fled from the uncanny group of travelers.

Kagome was a little shocked at the possessive growl from Sesshomaru. He never acted like that before. 'Could he be jealous? Nain... that's silly. He was probably just being protective.' She turned her attention back to the man, who she'd heard telling Sango that his name was Daiki. Daiki confirmed their course, saying that the illusive incarnation had bitten him two days prior.

Kagome helped Sango prepare lunch for the group and Daiki accepted their invitation to dine. After all satisfied their hunger the group rose to continue the journey. They said farewell to Daiki and headed out in a northwesterly direction.

Kagura heard Nuraku throwing a tantrum from where she sat a hundred yards away. 'Humph... sounds like the miko has threw a huge kink in his plans.' Almost as if he read her mind she heard him yelling her name. With a deep sigh she flew back to the castle.

"I am here Nuraku," the wind sorceress said.

"I want her dead... NOW!" he growled for all to hear. "She is clever, and powerful. She has furthermore allied herself with Lord Sesshomaru, which was nice for bringing pain to Inuyasha, but is fast becoming something more of a pain to me! She is dangerous, but together they can not be stopped. Separate them. Then bring me the heart of the priestess!" His fury made his eyes glow red in the dimly lit room.

"As you wish," Kagura said nonchalantly as she swept out of the room. Her outward appearance was nothing but calm, but her mind was filled with panic. 'That bastard sends me to my death, and he knows it.' Quickly she tried to devise a way to separate the miko from the demon lord.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Kouga continued dragging around the den until Ginta finally asked him what his problem was. He'd been biting everyone's head off since he got back from the village. He even brawled with another wolf, who he had wounded pretty bad. Enough was enough. "Uh... Kouga...what's up with you?"

Kouga snarled at him, "Don't try me Ginta, I ain't in the mood." He kept playing the events over in his head.

**Flashback**

Kouga knew he was in no shape to fight Sesshomaru. His wounds from Kagura's blades still were not healed. Sesshomaru was not to be taken lightly. His canine instincts told him to flee, which he had. The day after leaving the village he was intercepted by Kagura once more.

"Come to try and finish me off bitch? Well, I'm not going down like that," Kouga snarled at the wind sorceress.

"You're such a bore, wolf boy. I simply thought you would be concerned about the present state of your little priestess," Kagura could see she had gained his attention. She began, again, "It seems that she and the Great _looking_ Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands are on a quest. It also seems that he has taken a liking to _your woman_. I would be willing to bet he's planning to mate her very soon." The witch was pleased with the furious look that flew across Kouga's face. "They are heading North East." Her feather took her higher and then she was gone.

**End Flashback**

"Come on Kouga, your driving everybody nuts," Ginta suspected it concerned a certain human girl so he decided to try it. "It's Kagome, right?"

"That mutt face has turned human and his bastard brother has got the hots for my woman! Stupid Inu-trasha can't even protect her anymore," the wolf prince practically shouted to Ginta. "That fucking bitch, Kagura, told me he was even considering taking her as his mate!" After he paced to and fro several times he began again, "That piece of shit dog is after my woman."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Ginta hoped Kagome was safe, but he was afraid of what Kouga would say. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't going to be easy to take down.

Kouga turned swiftly around and said with anger in his eyes, "We're going to go get her! Round everybody up. I think I have a plan."

Sango returned to the group. She had been to a nearby village and questioned the people about any recent strange happenings. There were two new people in the village who claimed to have once been youkai. After discovering that her group hunted the beast, they graciously offered food and shelter for the night. Most of the other townspeople she talked to shared no love for demons.

Kagome listened to Sango as she relayed the happenings while she was in the village. Night was creeping in and they needed to set up camp soon. When Sango said they had been offered shelter, Kagome was happy her friends could rest peacefully that evening, however when the Taijiya said they should move on Kagome became a little confused.

Kagome asked her why she didn't want to stay at the village. Sango couldn't look her in the eyes, but was honest with her about the villager's dislike of youkai. Kagome had to admit, it hurt her feelings a little. 'They don't even know me, yet they reject me because of being youkai. I'm a victim of racism.' The thought was a little un-nerving. She looked to Sesshomaru who didn't seem to care in the least, but stopped when he spoke.

"Rin needs a good meal and a bath. Taijiya, you and the houshi see to Rin and the kitsune," after Sango nodded her acceptance of his orders, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome. "Follow me, miko."

Sango looked hesitant when she realized she and Kagome would be separated. Kagome hugged her and assured her she would be fine. "Enjoy a hot meal and a roof over your head, Sango. Don't worry about me."

Kagome watched as Shippo and Rin skipped off behind Miroku and Sango. "See ya later Kagome," Shippo yelled back to her. She waved Sayonara and turned to follow Sesshomaru.

"My Lord! My Lord! What would you have this humble servant do... my Lord," Jaken was upset that he wasn't included in any of Lord Sesshomaru's plans.

"Ah, Jaken. Hmm....," Sesshomaru looked to Kagome then back to Jaken. He looked back to Kagome paying close attention to her shapely legs, which were all to obvious in her strange clothing. It had angered him when he noticed the cat demon staring at her legs as she wrapped his wounds. He decided her attire needed adjusting. He walked to Jaken , handed him some gold, and sent him on an errand.

"What was that all about," Kagome asked suspiciously? He took a little too long staring down at her legs, for it not to have anything to do with her. As usual, though, his stoic countenance did not waver as he turned to walk away. Kagome sighed and followed. It wasn't like she had all that much of a choice, anyway. Night fell around them and once again she reveled at the activity normally unseen.

She became aware of the sound of rippling water in the distance ahead. Kagome hoped that this meant she could bathe. The long walk made her feel dirty and it would be wonderful to shampoo her hair. Sesshomaru led her through a narrow deer trail until they passed through the thicket into a small clearing. The grass bordered a pond, which had willows all along one side. Even at night it was a lovely sight to behold.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Kagome couldn't contain her happiness and clapped her hands once as she made a short leap into the air. Sesshomaru appeared to be amused at her antics, but said nothing, as he turned and walked just out of sight. Kagome took this as his signal to undress, which she did quickly. She walked into the water, which was a little cool, but not actually cold. She held her breath as she dunked under. Before she could rise she heard a huge splash and immediately popped up to see what had occurred.

She would have screamed to the top of her lungs if a strong arm had not snaked from behind her and swiftly covered her mouth. She calmed immediately as she realized who had grabbed her. Sesshomaru held her tightly against his chest, as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Kagome became very aware of his bare chest pressing against her back. She pushed herself forward in the water and swung around to face him. He actually held a smile on his face. She studied him for a minute then said, "You are very handsome when you smile." She half expected an 'arigato', but also didn't expect him to say a word. She did not however, expect what he did next.

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of the radiant beauty before him. Her skin glistened with droplets of water. Her eyes sparkled with shimmering wet lashes. Before he new what he was doing Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace. He had to taste her once more. The whole boring day his mind drifted repeatedly to those lips. Her scent only proved to be an enormous obstacle, as well. Every time he looked away from her face he was only assaulted by her lingering scent.

It pleased him further when they were refused by the villagers. He couldn't stand the smell of that many humans in one place anyway. It served to provide him with the perfect opportunity to get her alone. Sesshomaru coaxed her to open her lips allowing him entrance to her soft mouth. His hand traced down her back and over the swell of her perfectly round bottom. Just above her thigh, he cupped the round flesh and pulled her closer to him. Her gasp of surprise sent his heart racing.

The passionate kiss grew lustful in intensity. He could feel her claws pricking the flesh on his back. The feel of the pain mingled with the pleasure of her mouth sent him into a higher state of mind. He pulled back to look at her face. The lids of her eyes only opened halfway as she returned his look. The moonlight shimmered across her face, making her markings appear to dance. Her firm breasts were still pressed tightly against him. Lord Sesshomaru lost a bit of his well kept control.

Kagome was a little afraid of what she was feeling. The close proximity of a naked male sent all of her warning signals off, but when he took her mouth with his sensual lips she lost herself to her passion. He pulled back and was now staring at her, as though he could see her very soul. His hand moved to snake through the back of her hair, reminding her that it needed shampooing.

"Would you mind shampooing my hair Sesshomaru-sama," she asked sweetly, hoping he wouldn't think it beneath him. He nodded in agreement and she poured a little shampoo on her hair. The pads of his fingers massaged her scalp, and his claws gently moving through her hair made her want to scream in pleasure. A little moan slipped past her lips, and she pushed closer to him.

Sesshomaru had never washed anyone's hair but his own, and had to admit he was enjoying the pleasure it gave to the female. The strange liquid bubbled up covering his hand and then ran down his arm. It smelled of Jasmine, and he acknowledged that it must be the reason she always carried the scent of the white flowers. When she let out a moan, it sent heat through his loins. It took great willpower not to take her as his at that very moment.

Kagome hated to pull from the heavenly feel of his fingers on her scalp, but the shampoo was getting in her eyes. She dunked under the water and rinsed the suds from her hair. She popped back up to find him staring at her just as before. "Can I wash yours?"

He was reluctant at first, but the thought of how close she would be to him while she scrubbed his hair made him give his approval. He turned away from her allowing her access to his long ivory locks. The pleasure she bestowed upon him with her strange bubble mixture, almost overpowered the pleasure of feeling her breasts gently brushing against his back. The cool water had hardened her nipples, and he enjoyed himself thoroughly while they poked his back with her every movement.

"You can rinse now, my lord," she instructed shyly. Kagome loved the feel of his hair in her hands, it was like thousands of strands of silk flowing around her, tickling and caressing her whole body with it's magnificent length swirling in the water. He popped back up in only a few seconds, and Kagome held a cloth in her hand.

Sesshomaru was intrigued by this creature. She first cleansed his mane, and now wished to bathe his flesh. He allowed her to move the cloth over his skin. She made little circles as she scrubbed his chest, then swam gracefully around to continue the motions on his back. The light touch of her fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He became increasingly glad his lower half was submerged, as his arousal could no longer be contained.

The demon lord took the cloth from the miko and began to duplicate her movements. He rubbed her back first and turned her to face him. He moved the cloth first down her neck , veering off to pull it across her shoulders. He traced the line of her right breast and pulled it over the firm mound. He delighted in the moan he received when it rolled over the taught caramel tip. He followed her flat stomach over to her left breast, and did the same, which elicited the same interesting response.

Kagome was lost in his touch. Her warning signals overloaded, shorted out, and then completely shut down. She allowed him access to her entire body as he finally dropped the cloth, which was replaced by only his strong hand.

They found themselves on the edge of the little pond exploring each other's body. The heat from each caress sent them both to new heights. Sesshomaru nipped at Kagome's flesh playfully moving from her neck downward. He raised his head and pulled her up to look him in the eye.

"I want you, Kagome. I want you to be mine always. Everything I have will be yours, and I will protect you with my life. Will you accept me?" He had to know if she really wanted him to continue. He fully intended to mark her for his own. "You will be marked as my mate, as custom holds, and I will forever belong to you."

She was curled up all snug in his furry boa, while he lay next to her. He caressed her cheek with his forefinger as he asked if she would accept him. Her mind was so fogged by the pleasure of the evening, that it was a little hard to think straight. She wanted him badly and her lustful body ached with its need. Never had she felt as safe and worshipped as she did at that very moment.

The journey had revealed many things to Kagome about this mysterious demon lord. He may be merciless when threatened, but he had a tender side as well. Never would she have dreamed that she would one day be considering this proposal from him. Everything in her screamed that this was right, and she always trusted her sixth sense.

This was a man who could equal her in power, and guide her in the ways of the youkai world. He was a strong leader and would certainly be a strong father for her children. He cared deeply for Rin, a child who wasn't really his own, and that proved his heart could hold mercy for others. Each day Kagome spent with him, she felt like she understood him all the more. The thought of living without him was no longer an option.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied breathlessly just before he covered her lips with his own.

The intense lovemaking shook the heavens as Sesshomaru made Kagome his. The final act took place as his fangs sunk into her shoulder. The initial pain of it brought tears to her eyes, but she held back the scream that begged for release. She opened her eyes and sunk her own sharp fangs into his shoulder. The warmth of his blood filled her mouth giving her a pleasing tingle as it slid down into her belly.

The two lovers lay together occasionally nuzzling and licking their mating marks. For the first time in many days, Kagome felt like she could sleep. The last thing she saw as darkness enveloped her was a pair of twinkling amber eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Sesshomaru and Kagome both slept until the first break of dawn. They regretfully rose to dress and head back to meet the others. She was helping her mate with his armor when a screaming toad interrupted them.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru asked?

"Uh...uh... yes my lord?," the little oni replied.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Uh... yes my lord," Jaken bowed and awaited further command.

Sesshomaru slipped his swords into his sash and turned to his vassal. "Jaken, you will, from this day forth, address this woman with the utmost respect as the Lady of the Western Lands."

Jaken wasn't thrilled about this new set of circumstances, but he only lived to serve his master, "Yes, my lord." Jaken handed the new clothing to the priestess.

Kagome looked in confusion to her mate. He smiled and said, "It would please me if you would wear this."

She did actually need a new set of clothing, her uniform was certainly showing it's wear, and going home for a new one was out of the question for now. She bowed and thanked him and slipped behind the trees to slip on the new garments. The color of the top was baby blue. It tied in a sash around the waist. It fell to her knees and the sides split up to her thighs. The navy blue skirt was slim and fell just above her ankles. On each side there was a slit as well, but it was hidden unless she moved a certain way. The top, sash, and skirt was inlaid with silver thread, woven in the most delicate design. She suddenly felt like royalty.

Sesshomaru was very pleased when she emerged wearing the new garments. The color matched her hair and markings further adding to her angelic appearance. "Stunning," he said in approval. "Well done, Jaken"

The praise of his lord made the toad gleam with pride.

Kagome blushed under Sesshomaru's warm gaze. She could tell he was extremely delighted with her appearance.

They arrived to the outskirts of the village and waited for the others. After only a short while they came rushing toward them in great haste. Kagome was confused about what had occurred, just as Miroku began speaking.

"Lord Sesshomaru... she's vanished!" Miroku's voice carried much guilt as he was in charge of the girl.

"Rin," the demon lord repeated her name as he grabbed the houshi by the collar and lifted him off of his feet. "You were in charge of her houshi," his anger was barely contained.

"Please Sesshomaru, let Miroku down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation!," Kagome put her hand on her mate's shoulder, hoping that he would not act rashly.

The demon dropped Miroku to the ground and stormed off in the direction of the village. Kagome feared this wasn't going to go well. She ran to catch up. It would take more than luck to keep this place in tact.

Sesshomaru re-traced the steps of the others through the middle of the village. Women screamed and grabbed their children as he swept past them.

He stopped at the inn where Rin was last seen. He burst through the door and took in a deep breath. The innkeeper began to protest, but quickly backed down when he seen who he was dealing with. Not many youkai did not know of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and in his current human form, he certainly knew better than to stir this demons wrath.

The lord swept through the rooms until he arrived at the one Rin had slept in. He walked to the window and inhaled deeply. He turned with open anger in his eyes. "Wolves."

"Wolves?" Kagome couldn't understand what wolves would come in and take Rin for. No one else was missing. Why just her? She quickly followed Sesshomaru back outside. His movements were swift and filled with tightly controlled fury.

A group of men crowded together just outside, with farming tools held in their hands. Three of them stepped forward with swords. "We do not allow strange demons in our village," the balding one in the middle warned.

Sesshomaru had no time to waste on these human ingrates. He almost cut them all down, but instead moved to continue on his path. The bald one jumped at the demons sudden movement and made to attack him. Before Sesshomaru could turn, he seen a streak of blue fabric moving faster that the human eye. With a swirl of graceful movement Kagome disarmed the man.

"Stand down baka. Your gonna get yourself killed!" Kagome tried to reason with them. She didn't want to see anyone hurt, when they only wanted to leave. The wary group of men stepped back following the disarmament of their best fighter. Kagome decided to further ensure their safety by flicking out her long ivory claws. Her power sparked and sizzled in the air around her. The men turned and ran.

Someone would pay for taking Rin and these fools had no idea how close they were to appeasing the demon lords' sudden lust for blood. Sesshomaru knew, however, that his mate was more than capable of handling the ignorant human scum. Locating Rin was first on his list, so he left them to Kagome. Once at a clear location, he took to the air.

'Ooh that self centered bastard'; Kagome could have sliced his head off at the moment he left the ground and _her_ behind! 'Ah-Un....," Kagome raced to the two headed dragon. He could follow his master with ease. When Kagome rounded the corner Jaken was already in flight behind Sesshomaru. "You jerk!" she yelled to the fading white figure.

Sesshomaru knew how angry he just made his mate, but it was unavoidable. He could not allow her to follow him, because she would definitely interfere. He did not tell her _what_ wolf he smelled at Rin's window. Kagome's kind heart would not want him to kill the wolf prince, Kouga, but he chose death when he stole something that belonged to the Western Lord.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Hakaku and Ginta paced outside the cave the girl was in. The two wolves were perplexed over their leaders course of action. Neither thought that kidnapping Lord Sesshomaru's ward was a very good idea. To top it off he left them here to deal with the taiyoukai, while he went to retrieve Kagome.

"What if he's not back in time?" Hakaku said for the third time.

"Look, Sesshomaru doesn't know where we are. Kouga swore he would return as soon as he got Kagome to safety, so just calm down already!" Ginta was getting edgy. He didn't like this either, but orders were orders.

"...But if he were to catch our scent... we're goners," a chattering Hakaku urged.

"Once Kouga returns we'll leave the girl in Sesshomaru's path. Now quit pestering me!" Ginta snapped back to Hakaku.

To make matters worse the human child would not stop crying. Her sobs and begging for Sesshomaru-sama was rubbing their fur the wrong way. Ginta even tried to console her and calm her fears of them, but she seemed to be petrified of him. Why she would be terrified of him, but show no fear to someone like the heartless Lord Sesshomaru was beyond his comprehension.

Kouga watched the scene play out just as he planned. Sesshomaru took off in search of his ward, and left Kagome behind. . 'This is too easy,' he snickered. After making sure he was in the clear, he rushed from his hiding place towards his woman.

The wolf prince could not be matched in speed. The jewel shards in his legs fueled his natural speed by leaps and bounds. The unsuspecting group never knew what happened. With a brown blur of fur and dust, Kouga had a confused Kagome slung over his shoulder in a split second.

The next step is to head to the hidden fortress where Kagome would stay safely out of Sesshomaru's reach while he returned the demon lords human child. Everything was going as planned until....

Kagome was startled out of her focused anger at Sesshomaru when her feet were suddenly swept out from under her. It took a minute for it to register what exactly was going on. When understanding set in she started kicking and struggling against Kouga's steel grip. She beat her fists against his back, and screamed for him to release her. Nothing she tried was working. 'This calls for drastic measures.' The youkai miko quit struggling and began to focus. She had to make sure to control her energy or she could kill the guy.

The pain threw him to the ground. Kouga rolled to the side, and pushed himself up on his knees. "What the hell was that?!"

"That's what you get for snatching me!" came the reply from a very upset miko. "Kouga, what do you think your doing! Did you have something to do with Rin's kidnapping?!"

"I'm trying to save you, Kagome!" the wolf retaliated. He couldn't believe she was acting like this. She should be thanking him!

"You... you... BAKA!" Kagome screamed at him. This went way beyond his normal declarations of love and male posturing. It infuriated her to know that he would stoop so low as to take that innocent little girl, for whatever stupid reasons he had! "I want to know what's going on, and I want to know NOW!"

"Uh... Kagome?" Kouga wasn't expecting this. He suddenly began to doubt himself. "I... I just wanted to protect you from that mangy Sesshomaru!"

"Kouga, for the last time... I... AM... NOT... YOU'RE... PROPERTY!" This pig headed, ignorant, thick headed, baka had crossed the line. It never occurred to him what would happen to his clan, not to mention himself, if Sesshomaru catches up to them. Then there was Rin. She was probably terrified, and all because he couldn't take a hint! "As a matter of fact, I am mated to Sesshomaru now!" With the last statement Kagome grabbed her collar and pulled it down to show her mark.

The wolf youkai sat dumbfounded. Kagome mated with that bastard? It had to be against her will. It had to be... "I'll kill that bastard! That piece of shit took you by force, didn't he!?"

"NO!! I gave myself to him freely you hard headed wolf!" She couldn't believe her ears. He just didn't give up. "Kouga, listen to me carefully. The life of your pack depends on you telling me exactly what is going on here." Kagome tried to speak calmly with hopes that he would see her point.

The heart broken wolf prince began to unravel a twisted plan to save her from Lord Sesshomaru. As mad as she was at him, she knew he only meant to protect her. A wolf lived by instincts and Kouga was no exception. Unfortunately this time, he had made a grave mistake. Inuyasha was one thing, but Sesshomaru was of a whole different category.

She took in the whole of it and began to think of a way to fix all this without anyone getting killed. "Well, first of all we need...."

The strong feeling of demonic aura closing in fast interrupted Kagome. Kouga felt it as well, and braced himself for battle. If it was Sesshomaru this was going to get rough.

To the surprise of both Kagome and Kouga, it was not Sesshomaru, but Kagura.

"Kagura, you fucking bitch! What the hell do you want?" Kouga yelled at the wind sorceress. "I still owe you for killing my clan, and now's the time for you to pay!"

"No Kouga!" Kagome said harshly to get the wolf's attention. "You have to save your clan. Only you know where they have Rin. You have to return her safety before Sesshomaru finds them! I will take care of Kagura." She narrowed her eyes at the witch.

"I can't leave you with her!" Kouga argued.

"Go NOW! Don't worry about me. I can handle Kagura," She sparked her energy and flicked out her claws to make her point.

Kouga paused briefly, before he turned and raced to his pack. He turned back and yelled, "Kick her ass Kagome!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

"I'm a little busy Kagura, what do you want?" Kagome had more important things to do. Saving the wolf tribe from themselves and getting Rin back safely was more important than fighting at the moment.

"Nuraku has given me orders to take your heart," Kagura said in a matter of fact way. She flicked her fan and prepared the wind to become her humble servant.

Kagome shook her head in frustration. This was just not her day. Maybe she could bluff her way out of this. There was no time to waste fighting with Kagura. "Do you want to die today Kagura?"

Kagura smirked and rolled her eyes at the youkai priestess. She was loath to admit her jealousy that the delicious demon lord chose the miko instead of herself. Many times she flirted openly with Lord Sesshomaru, only to be snubbed. Even Kagura's jealousy wasn't strong enough to force her to take on the youkai priestess willingly. She'd been watching the miko's power grow through Nuraku's spies. Apparently her power was such that she had Nuraku himself shaking in fear. No, she really didn't want to fight this woman.

"It really isn't up to me priestess. I am but Nuraku's slave, so prepare yourself," Kagura knew the conviction was missing from her voice. Nuraku was watching. She had no choice.

Kagome was disappointed that her bluff failed. She could tell Kagura wasn't feeling up to the battle. Maybe she could make this short.

Kagura threw her blades, but Kagome flipped swiftly to the left landing on her right hand and pushing off to land once more on her feet. She silently thanked Jaken for his excellent choice in her clothing. She took a quick breath and gauged the distance to Nuraku's witch. Kagome took off running straight at her with great speed. Half way there Kagura raised her fan, but Kagome took a sharp left. Her slash attack failed as Kagura took to the air. Kagome swung, but rolled through the empty air as her prey elevated beyond her reach.

Kagura began to feel a little better about the situation. Maybe she had a chance after all. Her thoughts went to Nuraku. 'This miko may be my only chance to one day be free of his filthy grasp.' She glanced around to see the poison insect, which hovered, just beyond the battleground. 'Damn, I have to make this look good. The last time I defied him I was chained for weeks in that disgusting dungeon.' With another flick of her fan she sent a second wave of blades at the miko, barely missing her right leg as she flew from the razors path.

At the moment Kagome wasn't sure how she avoided that last blade. It was close. When she flipped to break from it's deadly path she felt something strange happen, but now was not the time to figure it out.

Kagome was tiring of this game Kagura was playing with her. She'd hoped to get Kagura with her claws, then rendering her wounded and therefore unable to fight. The sorceress was too fleet of foot to get that close. She took in the situation and her position. She focused her energy and could feel it sparking around her.

Kagura watched as the miko began to glow with a white light. Sparks snapped about her body as her eyes melted into an iridescent gleam. She braced herself, because she knew this was going to hurt.

Kagome released the blast at her opponent. She tried to control the force, but was unsure if she'd been successful. It hit the wind sorceress with a deafening blast of light. She hurled a hundred yards before she crashed against a tree, knocking it to the ground. A crumpled and bleeding Kagura lay struggling for breath. She cautiously approached the demon. "Kagura?..."

Before another word could be uttered, several huge flying insects surrounded the fallen minion of Nuraku. Kagome watched as the giant hornets lifted Kagura and flew away.

"Well, at least that's over with," Kagome mumbled, and turned back towards the village where Kouga grabbed her. On the way her breathless and frantic friends met her. Kagome calmed them and proceeded to explain what had occurred.

"So Kouga is behind Rin's disappearance. That must be why Sesshomaru left you behind," Miroku mused, as he held his chin between his fingers in deep thought.

Kagome had not thought about that. 'Could he have known it was Kouga all along?' The thought was even more disturbing. That could only mean that he meant to slay the wolf prince.

"I have to find them. This is all my fault," Kagome's voice was full of worry.

"This is not your fault Kagome. You had no knowledge of what Kouga was planning. With Kagura's appearance, it sounds as though Nuraku had a hand in this too. It's just like him to play with people's lives for his own devious motives," Sango stressed through clenched teeth. One day soon they would make him pay.

Kagome stood up, and closed her eyes as she told her friends about the strange feeling that had come over her during the fight. Her powers were still new and developing further with each day. The venom from the Kyoufu Akuma was powerful. Her natural miko powers seemed to be weaving together to create something entirely new to the human and youkai world. It was frightening, if she dwelled on it, but now was not the time for that.

"I hope I'm right about this, Kagome said, just help me focus Miroku."

Miroku began to chant a soothing melody that he learned from his father. In times of great stress he often relied on it to keep a level head. The holy chord filled the air as the monk stood clasping his hands together in deep concentration.

Kagome cleared her mind and allowed Miroku's tune to seep into her entire being. She focused on her feet, and the ground beneath them. With great control she pushed.

Sango almost let out the 'eek' that popped into her mouth when her friend lifted from the ground.

Kagome was unaware of her departure from the Earth's gravitational pull. Something felt different, but she wasn't sure. She opened one eye to peek toward the ground. Then she fell.

Miroku jumped out of his skin when he heard the thud of his friends' bottom hitting the dirt. His eyes flew open to see Kagome wince from the impact. Ever the gentleman he immediately grabbed her hand to pull her to her feet. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Yep," Kagome said as she brushed her rear end off. "I probably just bruised my butt, though."

"Oh, let me check that for you," the monk said with a grin.

Before he could get a good grip Sango busted him over the head with her weapon. "Keep your hands to yourself hentai!"

A very pained monk crawled back to his feet. "I merely wished to check for injuries." His statement was met by two 'Humphs' from the ladies. "May we begin again?"

After yet another failed attempt, Kagome found herself stuck in a nearby tree, but three tries later she found herself hovering over the little clearing looking down on her friends. She couldn't hold back the laughter. It felt wonderful!

Sango was elated that Kagome finally succeeded in her many attempts. She stood watching as her celestial friend hovered above her. It saddened her a little, though. The old Kagome seemed to be disappearing before her very eyes, and in her place was this beautiful vision of power. Her shimmering hair danced in the winds behind her. Her garments looked as if they were alive. They only thing that remained of the old Kagome was her pure hearted smile. That smile reminded her that although her friend was different on the outside, her good and caring heart still remained intact on the inside. She waved up to Kagome and gave her a great big smile. "Be careful, Kagome!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Kagome's heart pounded so hard in her chest that she feared it would burst right out. This new ability was both amazing and frightening. She had a little trouble controlling her distance from the ground and occasionally had to pull up just before crashing. She was scared to fly higher, because that would mean falling farther. It was a long way to the hard ground below.

In between strained focusing she had a chance to take in the scenery. The forest was lovely from the ground, but the canopy of trees decorating lush hills combined with the curving waterways was breathtaking. The wind rushed against her body, whipping her long hair behind her. She flew in the direction that she last seen Kouga run. Kagome really had no idea where he was headed, but felt sure it involved a cave of sorts. That was where his wolf pack usually hung out.

During her search she tried different mid air poses. She put her hands out like she was super girl, then she pulled her legs apart some and moved her arms to stretch out from her sides. Finally she pulled her upper body forward and up to a comfortable angle and placed her hands behind her back, while holding her feet together. This position became the most comfortable so she adopted it as her mainstay.

Traveling through the air proved to be so much faster than walking that Kagome soon had sight of a small mountainside a few kilometers ahead. Her mind was occupied with getting to the frightened little girl, as well as keeping herself aloft. A sudden blast rang out through the open sky, and she found herself falling. With the tree tops closing in fast it took a great deal of focus and energy to pull out of her deadly descent.

She was too close to completely miss the limbs that would surely tear her skin, so without a second thought she unleashed her long claws and swiped the offending branches before they had a chance. She pulled out of the fall, and headed to where she heard the explosion. It could be something else, but chances were pretty good that Sesshomaru had located the pack.

The dust filled the air as rocks slid down the cliffs. Kagome gasped at the sight before her eyes. Many of Kouga's clan lay dead and injured as her mate tore through them like a well controlled predator. The wolves charged bravely at the demon lord trying in vain to defend their position. Sesshomaru cut them down with his powerful whip between blows delivered with Tokijin. She could actually feel his fury, even from the distance she hovered.

Kagome caught sight of Kouga as he charged Sesshomaru once more. His actions were slow, which was not at all like him. She knew the wolf prince was injured pretty badly. The only thing that would bring this to an end was to find Rin. Kagome searched the hillside until she saw Ginta. He was crouched in a battle stance, preparing to face death at the order of his revered leader. Behind him was a small opening.

'That cave has to be it,' she thought. Everyone involved in the raging battle was focused on the enraged taiyoukai. No one saw the angelic figure as she descended toward the cave.

Ginta almost screamed when Kagome landed rather awkwardly in front of him After regaining his composure her pulled back his sword as if to strike her down. It took him a moment to realize who it was that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Kagome? Is that you?," Ginta asked warily.

"Yes Ginta! It me. Where is Rin?!" There was no time for pleasantries, as Rin was the key to bringing her mate to his senses. Kouga appeared to be close to death as Sesshomaru was just short of destroying the wolf prince.

Ginta turned to the cave and Kagome rushed past him. She found the terrified child sobbing, as she lay curled into a pile of furs. Her heart went out to little girl, and she quickly pulled her tightly into her arms. She held her close and whispered soothing words of comfort as she rubbed her hands over her hair. Rin's sobs began to slow, and Kagome began to rock slowly while humming a slow tune. The sound further helped to ease the child's fright.

"Rin, listen carefully. You are safe now. Nothing can harm you, I promise, but I'm going to have to take you out of this cave so that Lord Sesshomaru can see that your safe. Do you understand?" She made Rin look at her eyes so that what she said would register. She nodded in response and Kagome swiftly swept her up and rushed out of the cave.

Sesshomaru was a couple of levels below completely focused on destroying his enemy. Kagome's heart sank at the devastation that he wrought the wolf pack. Only a handful remained. Even Kouga lay motionless on the ground. She had to draw the attention of her Lord, so she sat Rin carefully down as she calmly told her why. Rin was still afraid, but reluctantly released her hold.

Kagome focused on the ground and felt herself lifting. She dared not move too far away from Rin, but needed a little height to achieve the effect. Once in place she began to pull the energy around her. The air cracked and sparks popped as the energy pulsed. A flash of pale blue light sprang forth from her hands to crush a huge pile of rock just left of the demon lord.

Through possessed red eyes Sesshomaru looked to the nearby explosion. Something registered that no wolf caused it. He glanced up to see his mate hovering just above the cliffs beyond him. His mind was filled with the destruction of the wolves, but her ethereal image brought the thoughts to a halt. He lowered his hands and took in the sight of her.

Sesshomaru watched as she lowered herself and picked up his ward. Without a second thought he flew to her side.

When Rin saw her beloved protector standing beside her she leapt from Kagome's arms to securely envelope the demon lord in a gripping embrace. "I knew you'd come for me Sesshomaru-sama! I knew you wouldn't leave me!," she cried.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, and watched as her mate awkwardly took the girl in his arm. Not one for openly showing affection, he looked a little unsure of himself. His obvious relief to have Rin back safely eased his youkai back into it's slumber.

After a short while, he stood and looked down at the destruction left in his wake. Hundreds of fallen wolves lay at the foot of the mountain. 'The fools should not have brought forth the wrath of this Sesshomaru.' He turned back to Kagome who was also looking down upon the carnage. It pained him to see a tear fall from her eye.

Kagome's heart went out to the wolves. They were only following the orders of their leader and their leader did this because of her. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she always brought misery to those around her. Without hesitation she took to the air then landing beside the limp form of the wolf prince.

She knelt down and spoke her thoughts aloud, "Oh Kouga, you fool. Regardless of your reckless stupidity, I will miss you." She reached out to touch his cheek, and then he moved. Kagome almost thought she'd imagined the shifting of the wolf's body, but breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes.

"Ka...go...me," His voice was riddled with pain, but he was alive.

Kagome looked to her mate as he lighted beside of her, still holding Rin close. When he became aware that Kouga was still drawing breath he began to speak, "Wolf, you brought this on yourself and your clan. This child whom you so selfishly took as your prisoner, once approached this Sesshomaru as he lay injured near her village, with no fear. The ningen filth of the village had beaten her ruthlessly, yet the child still held happiness in her heart. As I rose to take my leave of the place, I discovered her lying dead in the road. She had been mangled by wolves. This Sesshomaru saw fit to bring her soul back from the netherworld. Your foolish actions brought the child face to face with the one and only thing that she fears." With that said he turned and walked calmly away.

Her heart felt heavy. They always knew the girl traveled with the demon lord, and they always wondered why. Nothing seemed stranger to Kagome and her friends than to see the ruthless Lord Sesshomaru traveling with a young human girl. It became an accepted, if not strange, relationship. To hear the reasons behind it made his actions today even more clear to her. She looked down at Kouga.

"I messed up bad, Kagome. I hope one day you will forgive me," the defeat and pain in Kouga's voice made Kagome feel horrible. The tears began to fall, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. "I forgive you Kouga. It's not in my heart to hold a grudge." She stood as Ginta walked slowly up to her. Leaning against him for support was a wounded, but alive, Hakaku.

"I'm, so sorry sister, for all of this," Ginta said sadly.

Kagome hugged him briefly and turned back to Kouga. "Ginta, please see to his wounds. I have to go to Sesshomaru." He nodded his response and she took her leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"You have failed me," came a smooth satanic voice from the pitch black darkness.

"You knew I would," was the short reply from a voice riddled with pain.

"You will be punished as such," the haunting voice assured.

Kagura seethed with hatred for Nuraku. She longed to be free from his insanity. The bastard sent her on an impossible mission, with no back up, and now had her thrown in the dark chamber below the castle. The enchanted chains held her tightly against the cold stone wall. Her last thoughts as the darkness overtook her mind were of murdering the hanyou who held her heart captive.

What Kagura was unaware of, was that Nuraku's evil plan was proving to be his undoing. He could not send the backup required to slaughter the priestess, because the legions of demons he readily called upon, had been greatly diminished in numbers. Unfortunately his own offspring was responsible.

In allowing the demon loose from his body he unwittingly unleashed an ally to the very people he loathed. It infuriated him that the Kyoufu Akuma had such an insatiable lust for blood and power, not unlike himself. The creature, which had been released merely for fun to see if it would attack Inuyasha, had torn through the countryside tasting the blood of all youkai in its path. Then there was the miko. That wretched bitch. Never had he dreamed it would find her miko power appealing. The results were by far more deadly than any attack Inuyasha could have set loose upon him.

Nuraku let the details roll around in his mind once more, 'There has to be a way to destroy the priestess... but first... to find my offspring.'

"Sesshomaru-sama.... I'm hungry," Rin seemed to be returning to her normal state of happiness. Kagome knew that hunger was a good sign. She looked to her mate who sat idly by watching her while she held the girl in her lap.

"Well come on Rin, Kagome said with a smile, let's get you something to eat," Kagome stood and pulled the girl up as well. They were camped just outside the same village that Rin had been abducted from last night. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had everything set up when they arrived back a few hours earlier.

Her friends were relieved to see she was still in one piece and that Rin was unharmed by the wolves. Rin was so upset that Kagome had no time to relay the events that took place in their absence. Of course, Jaken who watched the slaughter of the wolf pack, was eager to fill them in. Kagome listened to his tale, but decided she should further enlighten them when time allowed, as Jaken's story was somewhat one-sided. It consisted mostly of 'Sesshomaru-sama this' and 'The all-powerful Lord Sesshomaru that'. Her friends were still in the dark when he got through.

After preparing Rin and Shippo a bowl of Ramen each she went to check on her mate, who had been extremely quiet since their return.

"Are you ok, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside him.

"I am not harmed," was his stoic reply.

"You've been very quiet," Kagome said, trying to pry a hint of what he was thinking out of his masked exterior.

Sesshomaru looked at his lady. She was an extraordinary creature. Everything about her sang innocence and good. Her beauty was not to be compared and her heart was immense in size. For the last several hours he sat reflecting on the recent battle and his precious miko. Even through it all she still had room for forgiveness. It perplexed him.

Kagome smiled when he brought his hand up to brush lightly across her cheek. He didn't answer her, but she knew he probably wouldn't when she asked. His soft touch and the look of adoration in his eyes spoke volumes. She crawled up next to him and stole a kiss. Before she could move away his hand went up behind her head and pulled her back to his lips. They stayed in their embrace for what seemed an eternity. They were only brought out of the bliss they shared when two giggles were heard from the children.

Kagome turned to find Shippo and Rin giggling and holding their hands over their eyes. Sango and Miroku, however, simply appeared to be shocked. Kagome let out her own giggle at the look on their faces. Everything had happened so fast that Kagome had not had time to tell them the good news. She decided she'd better fill them in on everything.

Sango was astounded to say the least, to learn that Kagome chose to take Sesshomaru as her mate. Miroku on the other hand, said, "I can't say as I blame the guy for falling for someone as lovely as you." Where as a remark like that usually got him whacked in the head, this time Sango agreed. She was a little concerned about her friends choice, though. "Are you sure you can handle this Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at her friends concern for her well being, "Actually I'm not sure of anything." She sighed deeply and began again. "Since this change came over me I feel differently about things. I think that facing the changes in myself has helped me to face other changes that have been occurring in my life." She looked up and smiled again. "One thing I'm sure of is that Sesshomaru is a whole lot different on the inside, than he allows everyone else to think he is. He has been so kind and supportive of my efforts to understand this new body I've been given. He has shown me the most beautiful things on our journey here. I feel safe by his side."

Sango listened closely to what her friend had to say. She knew Kagome would never do something on a whim, but still... "What of Inuyasha?" She leaned in closely and lowered her voice, not wanting the demon lord to hear his half brothers name.

Miroku, who had been listening intently and deep in thought over the situation, had been wondering the same thing, "Yes... I fear Inuyasha will be deeply disturbed to learn that you have forsaken him to Lord Sesshomaru."

Now that made Sango a little mad, "_Forsaken_ Inuyasha? Why, do you mean the same Inuyasha who has refused to show any sort of commitment to a personal relationship with Kagome? The same one who goes off half cocked whenever a soul gatherer appears?" He tone was very chastising and Miroku shrunk back at the harsh words.

"I meant no offense to Kagome, Sango, please calm down," he urged. Maybe he was wrong when he thought himself lucky that he didn't get clobbered earlier. It still may come to pass.

Kagome patted Sango on the leg, "Now don't go beating up Miroku for saying what we all know is true. Inuyasha will feel I've forsaken him. Though he has never made a move to take our relationship further, he still thinks of me as his. All I can say is that I care about him in a whole different way than I do Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru makes me feel so special. With Inuyasha I feel like second best. Inuyasha will never be able to look at me without seeing Kikyo. I can't live forever in her shadow. Sesshomaru looks at me and only sees me."

Miroku and Sango looked up as the object of the discussion walked up behind Kagome. He kneeled down behind her and wrapped his arm around her. He looked at her two friends, who obviously worried about her as good friends should. "You never have to concern yourselves that Kagome is not cared for and loved." As he said the last he leaned around and kissed her on the neck.

After hearing this statement directly from him, the demon slayer and monk relaxed their concerns. Lord Sesshomaru did not speak about things of this nature openly. He rarely said anything except 'Come Jaken' and 'Die'. To hear him speaking honestly of their friend this way was sort of an honor.

"Doomo Arigato Sesshomaru-sama. Your kind words definitely ease our minds," Miroku said respectfully.

Kagome, however, had not heard a word past when Sesshomaru kissed the side of her neck. The feel of his warm mouth on her soft flesh sent heat coursing through her body. She became all too aware of his muscular chest pressing against her back. She looked up to her friends; 'I wonder what they were saying?'

Sesshomaru caught the scent of his mates sudden arousal, and silently thanked himself for practicing so hard to maintain an emotionless mask. If the monk knew how engorged he just became, he'd probably start to chant a prayer over him. He nuzzled Kagome's neck and the scent was again renewed. Still the two humans sitting across from them had no idea how intoxicated he was becoming.

Kagome could tell exactly what was going on behind her. She blushed furiously when she felt her mates excitement grow. She quickly asked Sango if she would please keep an eye on the children. 'Think fast Kagome...' an excuse popped in and out it came. "I need to show Sesshomaru how much I've learned since we were parted this morning."

Sesshomaru called Jaken and ordered him to stand guard. He stood with Kagome, attempting to hide his erection, and turned to follow her away. 'How 'not very lordly' of this Sesshomaru, he thought with a smirk.

Kagome led her man back to the pond where they both stripped of their clothing in order to cleanse themselves in the waiting water. She had so stifle a giggle when her lord dropped his pants. "I didn't think that was a rabbit in your pocket," she said teasingly.

"What do you mean a rabbit?" He inquired.

Obviously that joke was not as old as he was so Kagome just brushed it off and shooed him into the pond. The two lovers enjoyed a swim while teasing each other openly. Kagome gasped for breath as Sesshomaru swam from underneath her, dragging his long fingers along her entire body. Soon they were worked into a frenzy, which ended with the demon lord carrying her to a lush spot of grass on the shore. There he proceeded to please her in every way she could have imagined.

Sesshomaru was pleased with his mate's passionate response to his advances. His lust for her reached a boiling point where he could not stop the deep growl that forced itself from his chest. He took her with a deep hunger. The tiny female youkai meeting him with every ounce of her being.

With their lovemaking over, the taiyoukai and his sweet little mate curled up for some well deserved rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

The hunters were once again on the move. Sesshomaru was concerned about the lost time spent chasing the wolves. His pace proved to be a little faster that everyone else felt comfortable with, especially Jaken. The little toad grumbled occasionally, but quickly clamped his mouth shut by a sharp look from his lord.

As nightfall approached they were happy to have passed a group of humans who reported they were once youkai. At first sight, it looked as though they were going to turn and flee from the approaching group, but as they got closer a woman from the back stepped forward and kneeled at Sesshomaru's feet.

"My Lord, if it pleases you?" the woman asked.

"Speak your piece wench," was Sesshomaru's reply.

"My Lord, I used to be in your service some time ago. I was a youkai named Misaki who only left your great lordships employ to be wed to my husband from the North," She looked to Sesshomaru, who nodded for her to proceed. "My lord we need your help. Something is attacking the youkai. Just yesterday my husband and I revived from a two day sleep. The creature's bite has turned us into humans! As we ventured out we found that our kinsman here, she pointed to the others, suffered the same fate. As youkai, we were capable of protecting ourselves, but now we are at the mercy of any who might see fit to do us harm."

Sesshomaru considered the woman's words and felt an obligation to assist her and her companions since she once was a member of his staff. He remembered the girl, she was a loyal hard worker, who cried when she told him she would be leaving. He reached in his pouch and pulled a few gold pieces. "Stay on this path. Use the coin to purchase suitable swords for your men. Go to Inuyasha's forest. There is an old priestess called Kaede. Inform her that I have sent you. There you will await my return." He turned and joined Kagome as she searched for an adequate place for the humans in their group to rest for the evening.

"Miko, this concerns me. I feel the beast is near. I am almost sure that I smell Nuraku on occasion," Sesshomaru voiced his concern to his mate.

Feeling his anxiousness, Kagome placed her hand on his in an attempt to calm him, "Don't worry. Everything will work out."

Her cheery demeanor failed to lay his fears to rest. How could he explain what he felt? If the beast sought them out, Kagome could be bitten once more. Would she turn back into a human? Could that happen? The same thought kept creeping into his mind. What if this thing attacked her again?

Somehow this little vixen stole his heart before he knew what happened. His casual interest in her as a female youkai became so much more so quickly. The feisty attitude, loyalty, honor and fearless strength combined with a heart of pure gold was a rarity he knew he would never find again. He actually felt the stirrings of something unknown to him. 'Is it fear?'

Sesshomaru understood all to well that the traits with which he regarded his mate were from the inside of his little miko. Her power as a youkai really had no bearing on the love he developed for her. If she were made human once more he would still love her. What he was afraid of... was losing her.

A human's lifetime is but the blink of an eye for a youkai. How could he face a life of eternity after his beautiful miko was taken from him after only just finding her? He began to understand a little of what had possessed his father when he took Inuyasha's mother as a mate. He also began to see a little the torment he went through because of it.

Kagome could see that Sesshomaru was in deep thought. She too, felt Nuraku's evil presence. The hair on her neck had been standing out for the past two kilometers. Nuraku was up to something... but what?

The human's were tired from the day's travels and everyone settled down for a rest. Sesshomaru, once again, placed Jaken in charge of standing close guard. This task always made him feel trusted and useful to his lordship, even though he thought it boring.

The tall demon lord led his new mate away from the sleeping group. They strolled hand in hand underneath the full moonlight until they found a small clearing covered in little yellow flowers. Kagome made a note to bring Rin here in the morning to pick some flowers. She followed her mate to the center, where he motioned for her to lie down.

She followed his direction and was pleased when he gracefully lowered himself beside her. Lovingly he nuzzled her neck while he playfully nipped at his mark. She stared up at him as he gazed deep into her eyes. He seemed to be trying to memorize her every feature. Slowly he ran his finger down her neck to trace her skin along the edge of her top. She pulled up her hand to pull his lips to her own.

The kiss was magical, and both relished the passion that threatened to break free. Suddenly Sesshomaru froze. He picked his head up slightly and placed his finger over Kagome's lips. Something made a sound. He tried to determine if it were to merit his attention. He closed his eyes and focused once more. He heard it again... very close.

Kagome never seen him move. Before she knew what happened he struck the ground about 5 meters to the right with his whip. The ground tore apart and a strange shriek could be heard. In only a second she stood by his side looking down on what appeared to be a huge spider, of sorts. Of course it was hard to tell since Sesshomaru had just mutilated it. Several pieces lay scattered about, but she was sure the legs looked like those of an overly large hairy spider. She watched as he knelt down and sniffed at the thing.

"It carries no scent," he announced.

Kagome bent to look closer at the pile of flesh. "Yuck. That's just gross," she barked.

Sesshomaru gave her his usual look of puzzlement, "You say the strangest things woman."

She gave a half-hearted laugh and replied, "Wait till you meet my folks."

Together they determined that this must have been the creature that held every youkai in fear. Sesshomaru was relieved that the beast had been easy prey. He stood and escorted his mate back towards camp. The others will be glad to know the creature had met its end tonight.

Kagome was happy that the beast was no more than a bad memory. If only they had been able to catch up with it sooner. They could have saved the other youkai, who were not quite so lucky. She leaned over to give her hero a kiss. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw movement. Not wanting to alarm him needlessly... or scare off whatever she thought she saw, she pretended nothing was wrong.

Sesshomaru leaned in to accept the kiss offered him, but was completely taken by surprise when she suddenly used his shoulder to spring her self over his back.

Kagome was very sure, now of what she seen, and there was no time to waste. Once her hand left her mates shoulder she hurled herself gracefully into an airborne flip. As she headed to the ground she flicked her out her razor sharp claws. With a horizontal swipe she sliced the spiderling into shreds.

Sesshomaru stood in awe of his mate's agility and precision. Her talents blossomed with each passing day. The arachnid lay at his feet, proof of her warrior spirit. He raised his head to praise her, but instead he had to laugh. She stood there gagging and trying to wipe the guts of her prey from her claws.

"Oh this is so gross!" Kagome said as she grabbed some leaves from the tree to wipe over her claws. "There's no way I'm retracting them with all this gunk still stuck on 'em!" She looked at Sesshomaru briefly, in wonder that he was actually laughing, and then in mock anger since he seemed to be amused at her distress.

After giving up Kagome turned her attention back to the creature. "Could there have been two?"

Sesshomaru leaned close and poked at the things flesh. That's when he noticed it bubble. Then another. They both stepped back in shock as the thing began to fuse back together.

"Oh Kami, said Kagome, it's just like Muso." She looked to her spouse who asked her, "Who is Muso?" Kagome quickly told him of the offspring of Nuraku known as Muso. "He could regenerate his body!" she said with a touch of fear in her voice.

"I shall slay it until it ceases to regenerate," the demon lord said. Kagome made a 'humph' noise which prompted him to glance at her curiously.

"That's exactly what Inuyasha said," she began. The flash of anger on his face spoke louder than words. Of course he wouldn't let it lie at that.

"Do not make the mistake of comparing me to Inuyasha again," his voice carried the warning with an undertone of disgust.

"I'm only telling the truth. Inuyasha attacked Muso over and over again. Each time he was destroyed he came back to life. Finally he mastered his regenerative abilities to almost succeed in killing Inuyasha," she explained urgently.

"Humph. I should have been so lucky. How then was this Muso defeated," Sesshomaru asked.

"He wasn't," Came a voice, which seeped loathing and evil.

Sesshomaru and Kagome swung around to face Nuraku. Once in their sights he relinquished the spell, which he used to hide his scent. Kagome almost choked as the sickening stench of the hanyou pierced her nose. "Jeez, no wonder Inuyasha hates you so much... you reek!" she spat at him.

Nuraku only laughed in reply to the foolish Miko. His attention was averted by the fast approaching taijiya and houshi. "Ah, it is once again a pleasure to see you all. Where is Inuyasha? Is he enjoying his mortality?"

Kagome stepped forward in anger at the half breeds remark, but Sesshomaru quickly pushed her back. He'd been keeping his eye on the filthy spiderling. Its moment of regeneration was coming close to completion. Slowly he pressed her toward the monk who had his gaze locked on Nuraku.

Miroku's heart was beating frantically. He never expected Nuraku to come to them. His foul aura woke him from a nice dream. One with these two lovely.... Not now! He switched quickly back to focus on the source of his life's torment. "What brings you here Nuraku?"

"Hello Monk. I see you have yet to follow your father into the void," the half demon jibed. "I simply came to retrieve something that belongs to me," his gaze fell on the spiderling, but it no longer lay there. Quickly he searched the ground. 'Damn the thing has escaped me once more.'

Nuraku may not have noticed the creature as it became whole. He apparently missed it as well, when it slithered away, but Sesshomaru did. He had it in his sights and watched as it did the most unusual thing. It had circled around behind Nuraku.

"Sango you are looking lovely, as well. I will give your regards to your brother, he is currently guarding a traitor," his words sent fire through the demon slayer. He could absolutely smell it. "Careful Sango, your temper is getting the best of you. Besides, only I save your brother from his nightmares."

Sango could barely contain herself at his arrogance, "How dare you, you filthy trash. You **_are_** my brothers nightmare!" She made to attack, but a quick glance to Kagome brought her to Sesshomaru's eyes. Something in them said to hold. She stood down and waited ready to get on with it.

Just as Nuraku began laughing at her, the evil noise ceased. He swiftly turned to reach around to his leg.

Sesshomaru witnessed the entire thing. He watched as the Kyoufu Akuma stalked it's prey. The look on Nuraku's face was enough to laugh at, which he did. "It seems, Nuraku, that you have been bested by your own offspring."

Kagome and the others could not believe what just happened. They were so focused on Nuraku, that they paid little attention to his offspring. Sesshomaru's words clarified why the hanyou had an angry and confused look on his face. They could hardly contain their amusement at his sudden distress.

All hell broke lose as the realization hit him full force. His own offspring had bitten him! "You dare to think you can best this Nuraku!" With a blink of an eye eight tentacles lashed out from the bottom of the white baboon pelt. As he lifted himself up eight more thrust their way free. His disgusting true form grew to enormous proportions.

The group of onlookers were quick to react. They leapt free of the thrashing legs and prepared for the battle. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Miroku began to unleash his kazanna when the sound of Nuraku's damnable insects began to ring in his ears. Sango immediately latched on to his arm and silently begged him to hold his wind tunnel. After she was assured he wouldn't place himself in undue harm she stepped back and released her weapon. Nuraku lost two huge extensions, but miraculously they began to reconnect.

Kagome couldn't believe their bad luck. She should have guessed Nuraku possessed reconstructive abilities as well. 'How are we going to kill him?" Her mind raced frantically. As she prepared to send her own attack she was stopped as Nuraku faltered. He almost collapsed, then rose again as if nothing happened.

Sesshomaru took Nuraku's momentary weakness as the perfect opportunity to land his own attack. With a mighty blast from the demon sword, Tokijin, he crippled the monstrous form. To his distress he looked down to see the fallen pieces of Nuraku beginning to cling to his legs. "I will have your life Nuraku," the demon lord warned with slightly controlled fury. His strong words held little comfort to himself, as he had once before found himself in this mess. The last fight with the filthy hanyou almost proved to be his last, for every time he injured the beast the pieces of it's flesh clung to him until he was completely covered. He was loath to admit it, but if it were not for Inuyasha's interference, he may have been absorbed by the writhing scum.

Lord Sesshomaru glanced quickly to his mate. She was currently free of the parasitic flesh. He understood, and had to stop her before she landed a blow. "Kagome no!" She looked at him in confusion, but backed her energy back down. The exterminator was wailing on Nuraku as the monk fought the mass of tentacles by her side. He looked back at Kagome and pointed to his legs.

"Each time you strike his filth covers the youkai until he absorbs it," he wanted to tear the bastard apart when the look of terror settled on his miko's face. There had to be a way...

Nuraku was somewhat surprised that the priestess had not begun to attack. He eagerly went after her and the demon lord. Each strike of the demon's sword brought him closer to absorbing his power. If he could attain the power held in both the miko youkai and the taiyoukai he would be above all things. He began to thrust another wave toward the couple, when once again he felt a strange dizziness overtake him.

Nuraku knew at that moment that he was soon to lose consciousness. The only course of action is to absorb the Kyoufu Akuma back into his body. 'Once it is a part of me, I will again be resistant to its venom.'

Kagome seen the hanyou falter for the second time. Afterwards he seemed distracted from the fight. She gasped as he ripped through the cover of his precious baboon pelt. Underneath was his darkly handsome human body... from the waist up, anyway. His long ebony hair leapt about his trashing form. Sango got off a good blow and relieved him of two more writhing tentacles, which were already beginning to come together again.

Even the great wounds inflicted by the demon slayer's weapon did little to bring back Nuraku's attention. He was definitely distracted. Suddenly he announced, "There you are my pet!" A long narrow tentacle shot up into a tree a few dozen meters behind him. Nuraku had apparently caught the rebellious offspring and swiftly carted it back to him.

Sesshomaru had an uneasy feeling when Nuraku lost interest in the fight. He could not believe the hanyou would be so foolish as to take him for granted. When he realized Nuraku had his offspring he briefly wondered what he meant to do.

Kagome knew exactly what he meant to do! "Sesshomaru! Once he re-absorbs the spiderling he will be immune to its venom!"

Sesshomaru knew his disinterest meant something of importance. His complete understanding of the situation brought about an idea. He quickly pulled Kagome to him. "When Nuraku begins to absorb the beast, hit him with all you have, but do not fail to hit the mark!"

"What mark," she cried.

"The spider on his back. I believe it is the key," said the demon lord as he sliced through a group of tentacles headed straight at him.

Kagome leapt back as Sesshomaru thwarted the hanyou's renewed attack. She trusted him to protect her in order for her to focus. 'Hit him with all I have...' Kagome chanted the words of her lover as she watched the offspring began to melt into Nuraku's back. She saw her chance and drew on every cell in her body.

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eye as his mate pulled forth her power. Never before had he seen her exhibit this sort of charge. Her long silken tresses danced wildly about her as the air literally sparked and ignited. Her form glowed blindingly with the white light. When the huge cylinder of light came down from the heavens, his heart almost burst from his chest. He thought for sure she would be overwhelmed with the awesome force of it, but she was not. It circled her small form in a tornado of raw energy, which she suddenly released from her hands.

Kagome fought with everything she had to control the power. Her body felt as if it would explode with the slightest mistake on her part. When she was sure she could control it no more, she pushed with all her might. The sonic blast left her and met the scar on the middle of the evil hanyou's back. It hurled him backwards tearing through the forest. Every living thing in the trail of destruction was reduced to ash. Nuraku himself screamed out in pain cursing the miko until he drew his last breath before being reduced to dust.

Kagome collapsed, but was caught by her lover. He held her close as he praised her for her bravery and power. Slowly, using him for the strength that her legs lacked at the moment, Kagome made her way to the spot where the evil bastard fell. She looked around until she saw it... the Shikon No Tama. Even the energy of the heavens did not destroy the jewel. She bent and scooped it up, almost afraid that it would no longer purify since she was youkai.

Miroku watched in wonder as Kagome slew Nuraku, and as always she further amazed him when the jewel was purified with her touch. His friend is truly special. The monk looked down at his occurred hand, almost afraid to pull the prayer beads away. Sango hobbled up, with an injury to her thigh, and placed her arms around his waist in encouragement. He took a deep breath and pulled the beads free for the last time. The curse was lifted. His hand was free of the void. Their faces lit up with happiness and Miroku used his hand to pull her into an embrace. He placed a kiss on the demon slayer that she would not soon forget.

Kagome was weak, but managed a small laugh at the couple sharing the kiss. She then found herself swept up by a long powerful arm. He mate carried her over to her friends and they turned to depart the battleground. They were met by a shouting toad oni, and two extremely excited children.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Down in a dark place beneath a dead castle lay an injured wind sorceress. Kagura never wanted to cry before. No matter her wretched fate, but this was just to much to bear. She choked back the offending tear as a sarcastic half laugh escaped her lips, "I am the wind..."

The magic of the chains held her tight. There was no escape. Her wounds were healing, but much slower than usual. Her strength lay in her ability to blend with the very air. The air in this place stank of rotting flesh and crawled with un-named organisms. Healing in this place may not ever happen for her.

When Nuraku threw her down the stairway she hit her head. The wound finally quit pouring blood, but it left a terrible pain in it's wake. She silently cursed the bastard once more. She began to drift off into another fitful sleep when the door above creaked open. Kagura was so weak, that she couldn't even raise her head to see who entered.

The voice of her sister was a welcome one to say the least, "Sister, it is I Kanna."

"Ah Kanna, did Nuraku send you down so that he can gloat?" Kagura choked out.

Kanna descended the stairs with a grace no human child ever dreamed of. Her voice was soft and somewhat cold. She looked like a specter with her pale skin and white hair floating down to her injured sibling. "Do you not feel it, sister?"

"Feel what, Kanna, pain and misery?... yes," Kagura's defeated voice replied.

"No sister. We are free," came the whisper of the demon child.

Kagome lay back taking in her friends one by one. How happy they were tonight. She wondered how long it would take for word to spread of Nuraku's death. The thought made her proud, but it also made her weary. With Nuraku's death, there were bound to be others waiting to take his place. She looked down at the jewels in her hand. She held the shards she and her friends gathered as well as the huge piece that she retrieved from Nuraku.

Sesshomaru sat watching Kagome. She looked so happy for a time, but now appeared to be plagued with worry as she stared at the jewel of four souls. That wretched jewel. Only a powerless weakling would need such a thing, and it was his mates' responsibility to keep it out of their hands. The jewel gave weak demons great power. The demon lord knew what was on the miko's mind.

"I will always be with you... helping you keep it safe," Sesshomaru said as he placed his arm around her pulling her close by his side.

Kagome looked up to the magnificent man by her side. His long white hair framed his handsome features. She reached up and traced the magenta markings on his cheek. His golden amber gaze spoke more than words could ever say. She loved him. She once thought she loved his brother, but that was mere puppy love. This was real, and deep. She leaned to him, parting her lips.

Sesshomaru met her delicate lips with his own. The taste of her flesh never ceased to please him. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue and gently nipped it with his fangs. She moaned softly making his blood boil for more.

His youkai had become quite unruly as of late. It became harder and harder to keep him from pushing his way out. Sesshomaru knew the beast wanted to take her in the traditional youkai mating habit, but he meant to keep him at bay... for now. There would be time for that when they returned to his castle. The thought of it sent another wave of heat through the youkai. Regretfully he pulled from her embrace. She needed rest from her ordeal, and if he didn't stop now, there would be no stopping him.

Kagome missed his tender lips as he pulled away. She looked into his eyes and smiled mischievously when it became clear why. The passion for her swirled in his eyes blending the amber with crimson. She looked at him for a moment longer and said, "I love you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side and let a slight smile grace his normally emotionless features, "I love you as well, my youkai miko." His words brought her much happiness. He thought for a second how strange that a few words could make this young creature smile so largely. He hugged her close to him and listened to her steady breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

"I have come seeking Inuyasha," the beautiful woman said flatly to the old woman.

Kaede found it hard to trust her sister. Since the evil witch brought Kikyo back from the grave, she had been quite a handful for Inuyasha. She hesitated to allow Kikyo to see Inuyasha in his human form. It may be that she would do him harm.

"Old woman, did you hear me? I wish to see Inuyasha," Kikyo insisted once more.

"What business have ye with Inuyasha," Kaede asked.

"That is for Inuyasha to know," was her reply.

Against her better judgement, Kaede escorted her older sister to the hut where Inuyasha lay recovering from the wounds he received while fighting the wolf prince Kouga. When she opened the door, the handsome young man sat up with a groan.

"Someone is here to see ye, dog," Kaede said in an aggravated tone.

"You can quit calling me a dog old woman! It pretty obvious that I'm just a stupid human now!" Inuyasha spat at her.

"I can see your mood hasn't changed," the old woman replied in a huff.

A woman pushing her way into the hut interrupted them. Kikyo took in the sight of her former love. The rumors were true. Inuyasha, the half demon, was now human. If her heart were not made of clay, she might have felt sorry for him. The bandages around his body were obvious signs of injury. Her miko spirit took over from there.

"Ki.. Kikyo," Inuyasha said in disbelief. He turned to Kaede who was backing out of the hut. "You should have said it was Kikyo you old coot!" The old woman only huffed at him and left the two alone.

Kikyo walked over and knelt down beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... you are wounded." She began unwrapping the bandages so she could get a better look at the injury.

"Ah, it's nothing," he said then groaned when he tried to move.

"Be still Inuyasha. I wish to see to your wounds," the former priestess replied calmly.

Inuyasha sat still and allowed her to survey the damage caused by that mangy wolf. He took in her beauty, which had not faded in fifty years. She still looked as lovely as the day they had their first kiss. His heart pounded in his chest. He still loved her, no matter how much he tried not to. One thing was nice about being human, her scent was now just the scent of wild flowers. It was always painful being close to her in the past. His youkai nose was somewhat offended by the smell of the flowers blended with earth and clay.

Kikyo had a great deal of time to think about what she would do if Inuyasha were human, as the rumors were told. On her journey to the village, she made a decision. Now that she was close to him once more, she was sure her decision was the right one.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

The trip back to the village was basically a light hearted affair. The children ran and played, relentlessly teasing poor Jaken, who huffed and puffed, but really didn't mind too much. Shippo reverted back to a silly little kitsune, since there really was no fear anymore.

No fear. How many times had Kagome and her friends felt fear. Fear of demons... fear of dark places... fear of the future... or past. Kagome smiled as Shippo ran under her feat. Her little friend could finally play and be the child he really was.

Miroku practically levitated with glee. The awful curse on his family was lifted. He was free to live a normal life. What was a normal life exactly? Not one of the travelers could answer that question. Their lives had always been molded and twisted by fate. Today fate became destiny.

Now the monk had many things on his mind. There was a world of things he wished to touch with both of his palms. Maybe a handstand... yes he thought he may even try doing a handstand. Ooh and to bath without the glove and beads... ahhh. The wonders of it rolled on. A woman's tender behind would surely feel better in both palms than just one. 'Hmmm... maybe now is a good time to test that.' "OOWWWCCCHHH!!!"

"HENTIA!!!" Sango screamed as she busted the lecherous monk in the chops. Her beet red face practically glowed.

Miroku rubbed his cheek, but smiled while he did so. "Now that was well worth the pain!" He looked down a his open palms and flexed his fingers. "Yes... endless possibilities."

Kagome's giggles would not be stopped, and Shippo and Rin just looked confused. Sesshomaru had his usual facade in place, but silently thought the monk deserved it. Jaken was aghast at the houshi's forwardness with the woman.

All fell easily back into random gibber as they strolled towards their new life. One among them was trying very hard to be happy, but deep down she fought the knot that stayed put in her belly. Nuraku's death meant something else to Sango. It meant her brother was free of the evil hanyou as well. Would he be alive? Would he be better off if he were not? What horrible nightmares would haunt him the remainder of his life? There were so many unanswered questions for the demon slayer. Her quest could not truly end until these questions were answered.

It amazingly took only half the time to get back home. The fleet of foot travel fast. Kagome smiled when she saw the puffy clouds of smoke rising over the treetops ahead. The village was just ahead! She knew there would be a feast to celebrate their victorious return. Everyone would want them to relay the details of their adventures. She skipped and clapped her hands together in her excitement.

Sesshomaru smiled at his tiny mate. Her youthful enthusiasm was a breath of fresh air to the taiyoukai. He couldn't wait to show her off at court. He snickered at the thought of the gossip they would induce. The males would no doubt be jealous of his good fortune. Most of their wives were stuffy arrogant snobs. To find a mate who holds the power of his miko combined with her stunning looks, and cheerful demeanor was simply impossible in the social realm. Oh there were other beautiful, powerful female youkai, but none _as_ beautiful and powerful. A smirk played on his lips. He always did have the most extravagant tastes.

As if she read his mind Kagome smiled shyly at him. He determined that her evilness lay solely in her wish to torture him. Those wicked little smiles and the way she wiggled when she walked...mmm... the coming centuries were going to be interesting to say the least.

The village came into view. The children were the first to catch a glimpse of the group. Their excited cries spread the word quickly. Kagome was sure that the entire village was filing out to greet them. She stayed close by Sesshomaru's side. He was still very unpredictable around humans. His trust in them did not run very deep. Kagome stayed by him mostly for his own comfort than that of the villagers. She could sense his unease.

Many ex-youkai had found their way to the village in their leave. They all met them with questioning in their eyes. Kagome felt sad for them. The majority of them wanted no part of being human, and hoped she would return with good news. She dreaded telling them of their fate... Inuyasha included.

There was no problem walking through the crowd, for the humans feared Sesshomaru. They all moved aside, well out of the demon lords path. Kagome just glided along beside him smiling and waving to all. Briefly she turned around when she heard Sango calling Miroku a hentia in a shrill voice. Would he ever learn?

Kaede came out of her hut to greet them. She hugged Kagome close. She thought of the girl like a granddaughter. Someone to pass on her wisdom too. "Oh girl, I'm so happy to see ye're safe."

"Konnichiwa Lady Kaede." Kagome said warmly.

"Well... don't keep an old woman waiting." Kaede said anxiously.

"Nuraku is dead." Kagome said proudly.

"Oh girl, It warms my heart to hear you say that." Was the old woman's reply.

"I'll tell you all about it in a little while. Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her. She was nervous about seeing Inuyasha, but she figured she might as well get it over with.

"Well... Kagome, I need to warn..." The old priestess began.

"Well. It's about time. I figured you'd done gone and gotten yourself killed." Inuyasha taunted as he stepped out of the hut. He grabbed Kagome and hugged her, but released her immediately when his brother snarled at him.

"What the hell is your problem asshole?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Inu-yasha. I see being human has not improved your language." Sesshomaru replied sharply to his half brother.

"Inuyasha we need to ta..." Kagome began, but stopped as another figure emerged from the hut. Her shock was portrayed as her mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth, reincarnation, before an insect finds a home," came Kikyo's smooth voice.

"Kikyo." Kagome couldn't believe her eyes... or could she. "What are you doing here?" Kagome felt a strange rumble from deep in her chest. Those standing near recognized it as a low growl. The sight of the ex-priestess sent feelings of anger shooting through her body. Before she thought about what she was doing, Kagome pinned Kikyo against the hut by her neck.

"Kagome stop!" Inuyasha made to pull her off of Kikyo, but soon found himself in the same position. He glared at Sesshomaru as he tried to suck in a limited breath of air. "What is... your... problem?!"

"You will not touch the mate of this Sesshomaru." The demon lord growled in warning to his younger brother.

Kagome looked to her side. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned exactly like she had Kikyo. This was not going well at all. Everyone halted at the sound of Kaeda's commanding voice. "Enough of this foolishness!"

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha and said, "Old woman, you would be wise not to give orders to me."

Kagome knew she needed to bring some peace to the situation. She released Kikyo, who fell to the ground holding her throat. Immediately she put her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "Please release Inuyasha." She calmly asked. Her own anxiety and anger seemed to spawn the same feelings in her mate. She forcefully calmed her own emotions, in order to bring her mate's anger down. She was rewarded when he dropped Inuyasha to the ground along side of Kikyo.

Inuyasha tried to catch his breath before he turned on Sesshomaru once more, "Your lying! Kagome would never mate with you! Kagome, what the hell is going on?!"

Miroku was witness to the last portion of the tryst, as well as the rest of the village. He looked around at the villager's who gathered in curiosity. Many were whispering and pointing to the two youkai. He figured it was time to intervene. He stepped up beside of Sesshomaru and said, "If I may... this is no place to discuss such things. May I suggest that we retire to a more private setting?"

The monk may not be the most chaste of his cloth, but his wisdom could not be questioned. They all stood and gathered their bearings. One by one they fell in behind Miroku following him to a secluded spot near the old well.

Kagome looked around to make sure Sango had fell in behind them. Miroku took the lead and tried to bring a little order to the chaos. The miko was glad Sesshomaru was being agreeable. They gathered in a large circle to discuss everything.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Miroku began telling the tale of Nuraku's defeat, occasionally looking to Kagome for assistance. Inuyasha made a few cross remarks concerning Kouga, but mainly stayed quiet during the monk's story. When everything was told, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"You killed him all by yourself?" He found it hard to believe.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's insolence, "Do you question the Lady of the Western Lands?"

Inuyasha was pissed all over again, "...and _why_ do you keep saying that?!"

Kagome put her hand on her mate's and looked at him reassuringly. She turned to Inuyasha and told him the truth of it, "I have taken Sesshomaru-sama as my mate."

Inuyasha fell back as if her words had physically struck him. "You did WHAT?" He started to rise when he felt a comforting arm circle his waist.

"Inuyasha, does it really matter that my reincarnation has chosen this demon as a mate?" Kikyo's words were just short of being an insult to the two youkai.

Sesshomaru's temper flared once more, "For a corpse, you certainly think highly of yourself."

Miroku thought it was going too well. He had to think of a way to keep the peace. He popped his staff a couple of times on the ground to once again gain some order, before they ended up fighting once more. The jingle of it brought everyone's attention back to the monk.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha narrowly, "Besides Inuyasha, it appears that your romantic interests lay elsewhere." With that the monk nodded toward Kikyo.

Inuyasha was seething at the thought that Kagome chose to mate with his hated brother. He was glad Kikyo was here by his side, or he may have gone mad. He looked up to her and she batted her eyes at him, as if to say 'tell them it doesn't matter.' But it did matter... to him at least. 'I'm not gonna give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of thinking he bested me.' He leaned close and took Kikyo's lips with his own in a brief but tender kiss. "Well, it don't matter to me anyway. I have the woman I've always loved."

His words hurt Kagome. Even though she loved Sesshomaru, she spent a huge part of her life yearning for Inuyasha's love. His cold indifference to her just now was just an act. Kagome was well aware he held feelings for her, however, his words spoke the truth. Inuyasha had never completely returned her love, because he would always yearn for Kikyo. "I'm glad your finally happy, Inuyasha. You deserve that." Kagome glanced up at her mate when he let out a guttural 'humph.'

Inuyasha shrugged it off and turned to Miroku, "So basically, what you all are saying is that I'm stuck as a human."

Sesshomaru started to add his own comment to that, but he seen the look in Kagome's eyes and thought better of it.

"Unfortunately that is the case," Miroku replied.

Sesshomaru stood and waited for Kagome to join him. She looked at her friends then to Inuyasha and smiled. "Everything happens for a reason, Inuyasha." There was no spite in her voice, only a mixture of comfort and hope. She took her mate's arm and walked with him back to where Jaken had set up camp.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Nightfall was coming on and Lord Sesshomaru walked with his mate through the human village. The evening meals were being prepared resulting in a large number of strong scents stirring through the air. He hated villages. He always felt weakened by the strong smell of humans. The cooking food interfered with his ability to protect the one's who depended on him. The only reason he still lingered in this place was to please Kagome.

He followed her to the hut of the old woman, where the miko's friends sat eating their meal. Rin waved happily at his approach. "Rin, I expect you have thanked these people for their hospitality."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin answered respectfully, just before scooping up another mouthful of the stew.

Sango sat next to Miroku, who acted like he would rather not be eating. The demon slayer kept popping his hand off of her thigh. She looked up at the approach of her friends, "Kagome! Come and join us."

Kikyo never looked up, but Kagome felt the tension from the woman at her presence. She smiled anyway and said, "Thanks Sango, I would, but Sesshomaru and I were just out taking a walk. We thought we would come and check on Rin." She ruffled the little girl's hair playfully, and Rin giggled.

"Well don't let us keep you," Inuyasha said with dripping sarcasm. It un-nerved him to have his brother so damn close. The bastard had not left Kagome's side once since their return. He had hoped to talk to her alone, but was beginning to think the arrogant jerk knew of his plan, and meant to ensure that he didn't get an opportunity.

Sesshomaru was just about to cut Inuyasha down a notch, when he became aware of Kagome's sudden distress. She was looking around the village, even into the air. "Miko, what's wrong?"

"A jewel shard, closing in fast," she said anxiously. All of the shard hunters leapt to their feet. Some things never change.

"There, Sesshomaru said, it appears to be the wind sorceress Kagura."

"Does she mean to attack us and revenge Nuraku's death," the monk said incredulously.

They watched as her giant feather lowered to the ground. The sounds of swords being drawn sliced through the night air. Sesshomaru was tired of playing these games, and Inuyasha felt the need to protect the villagers.

Kagura landed only to be faced with Tokijin and Tesseiga. She looked at Inuyasha and gave a half laugh. "Since your sword will not transform you've lost most of your 'oomph'." She turned to Sesshomaru. "You however..." She appraised his body from head to foot, "still have all of your 'oomph'."

Kagome made to pounce while sudden sparks flickered around her glowing form. A deep warning growl sounded from her chest. Sesshomaru quickly stopped his mate from charging at the witch.

"Speak your business, Kagura, before I release my mate on you," the taiyoukai warned.

Beside Kagura stood her younger sibling, Kanna. The demon child was chilling to behold. The two stepped aside and turned to look toward a figure lying behind them.

Sango's heart was pounding and she feared she may be faint. She did not even notice the tears that had formed in her lovely brown eyes. She started running toward Kohaku and fell over his body.

Kagura watched the display with the closest thing to empathy that she had. "The boy fell dead when Nuraku met his end. He deserves a descent burial." She turned to the youkai priestess. "My sister and I are forever in your gratitude for setting us free." With that said, she picked out the feather in her hair and tossed it into the air with a tumult of wind. It grew to enormous proportions as she and Kanna took their places upon it. With a gust they disappeared from sight.

Kagome and Miroku ran to Sango's side. Inuyasha stepped forward, but felt unsure of the human emotions that had control of him. He stood nearby in support of his friend. Kagome put her arm around her 'sister'. She couldn't stop the tears if she'd wanted to. Her own brother came to her mind. She couldn't imagine the pain of bearing Souta's death. She couldn't really know how Sango felt, but knew it was a horrible weight for her dear friend to bear.

Sango chose to take Kohaku back to her village to be laid to rest with her father and kin. She and Miroku boarded Kirara and waved a tearful goodbye.

Kagome stood staring at the jewel shard, which Sango had asked that she remove from Kohaku's back. Her friend was very sad, but told her that she was relieved to finally be able to move on. Sango told her that she felt her brother was not strong enough to bare the knowledge that he murdered his father and kin. The boy was just to kind hearted. She would lay him to rest now that his soul was finally free.

The jewel shard flickered in the torchlight. It appeared so harmless, but everyone knew that wasn't true. She opened the little jar and dropped it in with the others. She and Sesshomaru had talked about the jewel and her responsibility as its caretaker. He told her of his wish to build a shrine on the castle grounds, where it would be kept, well guarded from harm. She thought it was a wonderful idea. It eased her mind a great deal.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

The two youkai walked back to their camp. Rin and Shippo met them with flowers and smiles. The innocence and hope of children. It is a heartwarming thing.

After getting the children to sleep, Kagome brought up a subject which she had, so far, been afraid to broach. "Um... Sesshomaru... I need to talk to you about something." She looked up at her mate and hoped for the best. "I need to go home to see my family."

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief, "Is that all? Where do they live?"

Kagome smiled and swallowed the lump in her throat. "About 500 years in the future."

His normally stoic appearance took on a look of open shock. He trusted her completely, but could this be the truth? Perhaps the venom of the hanyou's creature had warped her mind.

Kagome spent the remainder of the night explaining her origins. He hung on her every word and asked more than a few questions. She told him about 'her' Tokyo and the changes it had undergone.

"I will admit that this intrigues me. We will go as soon as I return tomorrow," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Return from where?" His mate asked.

"It is not for you to ask," he replied indifferently.

"Grrr... Sesshomaru don't treat me like one of your servants," Kagome warned. Still he didn't answer. 'Guess you can't teach 'em manners overnight,' she silently fumed. Kagome had no doubt about his love and respect for her, but she knew that it would still be a long road ahead for them. His ancient ideals and her modern way of thinking certainly clashed. Either he would learn a little respect or she'd just have to teach him some.

Sesshomaru observed Kagome's reaction to his words. Her obvious defiance was both exciting and irritating. Every time she exhibited her rebellious nature he was forced to subdue the urge to creatively force her into submission. A woman had her place, and his mate from the future would simply have to learn that hers was not to question her lord.

Many ways to bring about her submission formed in his mind. His little hellcat would probably die before ever fully submitting to his male superiority. Still, several potential methods proved to be rather erotic. Without a second thought his instincts took over.

Kagome let out a little 'eek' from the impact of Sesshomaru's weight. She found herself lying on her back looking up into the golden gaze of her mate. Anger was her first reaction, but the blatant look of lust in his eye's proved to turn the fire of anger into a burning need for sexual fulfillment.

He lifted her tiny frame against his powerful body and took to the air. In seconds they lay near the pools of water behind the village. His claws shot forth as he prepared to tear her clothing from her body. More than anything he wished to see her naked body in the moonlight.

"Oh no you don't!" She screamed. Kagome saw those claws spring out and knew her outfit was about to be ruined! She grabbed his wrist and said, " Wait... let me."

'My little vixen never ceases to surprise me,' thought Sesshomaru as Kagome removed her hands from his arm. Slowly, with hypnotizing grace she began to remove her top. Her actions were as close to submission as he, Lord Sesshomaru, could ever hope to see.

Kagome enjoyed using her body to entice the arousal out of her normally apathetic mate. To watch the stone lord, Sesshomaru go through the transformation was quite a breathtaking sight. The passion, now in his eyes swayed with the sensual movements of his vigorous body. The red clouds filling his eyes stirred an emotion that she could only identify as purely youkai in nature. The heat of her need for him became nearly painful in its intensity.

The shimmering bodies of the two supernatural beings writhed in bliss under the bright moonlight. The bestial sounds of their lovemaking rumbled through the still night.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled as the first of the savage growls echoed through the village. It only took him a minute to figure out what the hell he was hearing. He slammed his fist into the wall of the little hut. "That fucking bastard!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

There was this annoying flashlight shining in her eye. Kagome pulled her lids apart to see that it was only the sun just rising into the sky. She rolled over and stretched her body, which was damp from the morning dew. She looked to her side to find it empty of Sesshomaru. He told her he would be gone, but as she sat up, she looked around for him just in case. Kagome didn't find Sesshomaru, but did find Inuyasha.

"Oh Kami!," she shrieked as she snatched her clothing to her breast. "Inuyasha! You HENTAI!" Any other on Earth could not match her embarrassment at that moment. She knew very well that the shade of red now covering her body was very bright indeed.

Inuyasha set out at first light to Sesshomaru's camp. For his brother to flaunt his taking Kagome as his mate in front of his face was almost unbearable. The sounds of their actual mating, however, pushed him too damn far. Human or not, he was about to give his bastard demon brother a piece of his mind. After threatening to chop off Jaken's head with the ax he held, the toad admitted that his master had been absent since early last night.

Inuyasha stormed down to the springs behind the village. They were there last night. When he pushed his way through the brush he came across an equally unexpected and enchanting sight. Kagome lay sleeping on her side. Her nude body was covered in the morning dew and it glittered in the first rays of the sun. Her ebony hair spilled around her with shining streaks of silver and blue. The blue stripes on her cheeks were duplicated by ones of the same color on her forearms, as well as her round hips and thighs. Never had he been witness to a thing of such beauty. He didn't have the intention to stare, but for some reason he could not remove his eyes.

Kagome's sudden rise from her slumber failed to knock him from his state of mind. Her movements were as lithe as an eel swimming through the water. Her long hair fell around her shoulders and her sleepy eyes made him want to do unpure things to her body. When she yelled at him, he snapped back to reality pretty damn fast. He picked himself up from the ground, to face his accuser.

"Don't flatter yourself! I wasn't looking at you. I came down here to speak with _your mate_." He said in retaliation. He folded his arms, snapped his nose in the air while he spun away from her. His words were a lie, but he'd never give her the satisfaction of knowing just how aroused he was.

"Well he's not here!" Kagome yelled back. "What do you want with him anyway? I hope your not trying to pick a fight again Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned up his lip. The sarcasm oozed from his voice, "_HE_ started this fight, Kagome."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha," she asked as she pulled on her clothes. "He hasn't started a fight with you, he's been here with me all night."

"Oh, I know that... and so does the rest of the village!" He shouted as he stomped away. His brother was no baka. Sesshomaru wanted him to hear. He wanted Inuyasha to know that she was his in every way. Kagome was now and forever out of Inuyasha's reach.

His words rang in her ears '_and so did the rest of the village_' what did he mean by that? 'Oh crap! I know what he meant!' Once again her body flushed red with embarrassment.

Sesshomaru returned to camp to be greeted by his dim witted, but furious brother, and an equally furious Kagome. Just as he thought the day was beginning to take a nice turn.

"Even in my absence I have the distinct pleasure of triggering your basic human emotions, dear little brother." Sesshomaru stated with as much disinterest as he could muster.

The demon lord was forced to listen to the ranting and raving of Inuyasha briefly before Kagome took over from there. Her own anger at the supposed humiliation, that he was apparently responsible for subjecting her to, spewed out in a torrent of offending remarks. He allowed it... briefly.

Once he'd had enough, he held up his long pointing finger to silence them both. They clamped their mouths shut when he sent them an angry glare. To Kagome he said, "You, my lovely mate, have no need to feel ashamed. You are the singular envy of every female youkai in all the four territories. The mating of this Sesshomaru should only induce your pride." It took every ounce of the taiyoukai's control not to burst out with laughter at the look on her face.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Do you not find her exquisite, Inuyasha?" He watched in amusement as his brother's face turned from a look of fury to one of shock. "Well?"

Inuyasha didn't know where he was going with this. He looked to Kagome for intervention, but found her waiting for his reply as well. He blushed under her gaze. "I guess so," he said in a huff.

"Would you not lose control of yourself while making love to such a captivating creature?" Sesshomaru asked once more. This was priceless. He couldn't remember a time when his little brother had been speechless. He could not stop the curl that formed on his lips. He held out his hand toward his miko, "Even I, Lord Sesshomaru, have a point where I lose control."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped back to the village.

Kagome was aghast. His torment never ceased! "Ooh you!" If he weren't covered in armor she would have punched him. Instead she turned to stomp off as well. She got three steps away, before she was snatched back into his arms. The sound of his deep, low, purr in her ears and the feel of his breath so close to her neck, sent chills across her body. She melted as he nipped at her mark and nuzzled his face in her neck.

In a low throaty voice he asked her, "Do you need a repeat of last night, my sweet?" His arousal pressed against her backside. Her feisty attitude never failed to stir the heat in his loins.

Sesshomaru's evident arousal and heated words so close to her ear made Kagome's knees a little weak. She almost lost her footing, but he swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist. Her anger began, once again, to melt away, being replaced by her arousal for him. She turned to him and enjoyed his kiss.

"You are infuriating sometimes," Kagome told him as they pulled apart.

"I know," was his only reply.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Sesshomaru followed Kagome fearlessly into the well. The trip was over almost instantly. He surveyed his surroundings and new instantly his mate had been truthful. Already the strange sights and smells attacked his senses. He looked to Kagome, who had her little nose turned up. He thought she looked rather adorable.

"Wow, I never realized how much it stinks here," Kagome said as she leapt out of the well. Her mate followed and stood by her side as she peeked out of the door. The light of day was quickly fading and the shrine appeared to be empty of visitors. She looked up to Sesshomaru. "Promise me you will behave."

"I promise, once again, that I will be not bring harm to your family or home," Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm holding you to that, ya know. O.K. then, let's go," Kagome held his hand as they left the well house and headed to her back door. Once she stood in front of the door, her heart began to race. Her mother's reaction to her 'new look' was not going to be pleasant. She glanced up to her demon lord, and suddenly thought how stupid this idea was. He looked so out of place. She was sure that he would win the 'world's worst guy to bring home to mom' award.

Sesshomaru knew his mate was suddenly filled with doubt and fear. He squeezed her hand in support.

Kagome appreciated his little boost of confidence. She took in a deep breath and cracked open the door a little. "Mom, Souta, Grampa, I'm home!" After hearing her mother's excited call to her, Kagome pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her mom ran toward her with outstretched arms muttering the whole time about how glad she was to hear her voice. Then she stopped.

"Ka... Kagome. What are you wearing on your face?" her mother looked pale. Kagome knew this was going to be a shock.

"Mom, please sit down, I need to explain," Kagome calmly tried to leads her to the kitchen table. Once she was seated her mother looked up at her again, and then looked behind her. She knew her mother was a little afraid and very much confused.

"Mom, please don't be scared. He won't hurt you, I promise," Kagome began. "This is Lord Sesshomaru." He is the ruler over the western territories in feudal Japan. Her mom's look of shock appeared briefly before the confused look took over again.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. Could I offer you a cup of tea?" Ms. Higurashi asked politely.

"And you as well Ms. Higurashi. Arigato.. No tea," Sesshomaru replied. He tried to add a pleasant note to his usually stoic demeanor, but felt sure it came off as stuffy. Making pleasantries was not his strong suit.

Kagome sat down next to her mom, and began telling her the tale. Many tears and terrified gasps later, Kagome concluded the story of her recent ordeal. Sesshomaru stood just behind her. She knew his looming presence was intimidating to say the least, but he was her mate, and this had to be done. Kagome waited for her mother's reply.

Ms. Higurashi looked up to the tall white haired demon standing behind her oldest child. His looks were no less beautiful than her daughters were. His haughty nature, and white silk kimono spoke loudly of his aristocratic heritage. His fierce weapons and armor spoke of his experience in battle. Her mind raced as the understanding of it all sank in.

Her little girl was now joined to this taiyoukai. Her little girl, who was not little anymore. Ms. Higurashi looked to her daughter. Her beautiful little girl, was now this... this angelic creature sitting across from her. The whole of it was almost too much to bear. With another sniffle, she tried to compose herself.

"Well dear, I am proud that you have chosen a strong mate who can keep you safe. I don't really know what to say, Kagome. I mean... you are my child. Your whole future has suddenly changed. _You_ have suddenly changed. I.. you are so beautiful, she said with a little smile, but... I _always_ thought you were beautiful." A tear fell despite her best efforts. "All I ask is that you don't leave me. I couldn't live my life never knowing if you were safe and well. It's obvious, you will be returning to live in the feudal era, but you have to keep the gate open. You have to keep it open, to come home. This will always be your home."

Kagome hugged her mom, and they both cried for many, many reasons. The demon lord stood silently as the women had their moment. The moment, however was suddenly interrupted by a loud young male followed by a grumbling old man.

"Souta! Grampa!" Kagome yelled in excitement. She jumped over and hugged them both as they stood frozen; torn between staring at her and staring at the tall male youkai warrior in their kitchen. Kagome gave them both the reduced version of the story, and laughed as Souta cheered for her victory over Nuraku. He ran over to Sesshomaru and pelted him with questions about his powers. Kagome had to pull him away, as Sesshomaru appeared to be at a loss for words.

Kagome's mom couldn't take her eyes off of the demon lord. She was attempting to surmise what kind of man her daughter had chosen to spend the rest of her life with. He was simply unreadable. He was not unpleasant in any way, but still she felt darkness in him. She looked to her daughter. How beautiful. 'She doesn't even look real.' Her thoughts were interrupted when Lord Sesshomaru stepped up to the table.

Sesshomaru stepped up before Ms. Higurashi and untied the bag from his sash. He laid the sack on the table. "I hope that you will accept this offering of good faith. Tradition dictates that a male youkai of high rank offer the parents of his potential mate a dowry of sorts. My deepest apologies for not speaking to you before the mating." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his and looked into her violet eyes as he said, "Your daughter has rendered me lightheaded with her beauty and kindness of heart."

His words were poetry and his sincerity made it more so. Kagome blushed under his intense gaze. The moment ended with Souta's little giggles. Ms. Higurashi decided at that moment that her daughter made a good choice. The gold poured out of the velvet pouch on the table. She smiled warmly at Lord Sesshomaru. "I can't accept this. The knowledge that my daughter is happy and safe is all the payment I wish for."

"I must insist," Lord Sesshomaru replied.

"Mom, please accept it. He will be offended if you refuse," Kagome said to her mom. Feudal Japan held many old fashioned customs that Kagome knew were honored with the utmost respect. In the modern world these things didn't occur to often, but it was common place in the past.

Finally her mom stood and thanked the demon lord with a bow. Afterwards, Kagome's grandfather gave Sesshomaru some advice on keeping the wife happy while her mother helped her gather her things.

All in all it went pretty well. She spent a few minutes writing several notes to her friends, and helped her Grampa come up with an excuse for her leaving school. To marry a wealthy Lord from abroad, should do, and it was not a lie. Kagome's mom packed her a few snacks for the trip before they parted. She made Kagome promise to return soon for a visit.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood in front of the well. "Well, what did ya think?" Kagome asked him.

"Your family are honorable people," was his reply.

"Yeah, they are," Kagome agreed before taking the jump back to feudal Japan.

Sesshomaru took in a hearty breath of the fresh air. It was good to be back in his own time. The human smells in the future would take some getting used to, for they were offensive to his nose. He still found it amazing that his little mate was from 500 years in the future. It certainly explained a great deal about her behavior and speech.

She told him that youkai were nothing but a myth in her time. He refused to believe that. The strong numbers of humans must force them into seclusion. That had to be the explanation.

The hour was late and the taiyoukai scoured the area for any threat, before reaching down the assist Kagome out of the well. Assistance was not really need, for she barely touched his hand as she leapt out from its depths. They headed toward their camp to check on Rin. When they arrived they were pleased to see the little girl fast asleep curled next to Ah-Un.

Kagome deposited her huge bag under a tree close by. She and Sesshomaru went for a stroll under the stars. Tomorrow he would take her to see her new home. He told her about it's beauty and history as they walked. She listened as he spoke to her of the youkai courts and the other lords and ladies. She gathered that she, herself, was quite the topic of conversation since Sesshomaru had taken her as his Lady. Butterflies churned in her stomach as she imagined meeting these fascinating youkai aristocracy.

Sesshomaru never felt happier in his long life. This woman was meant for him, and him alone. Her company pleased him more than any other. His loneliness was over. She would be by his side forever more. He grasped her hand in his and held it high in front of him while he took one step back. He turned his lip up just a little and said, "Miko, you have made this Lord Sesshomaru, the happiest being in this world."

Kagome was startled by his sudden declaration, and quickly a huge smile appeared on her face. "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

The End


End file.
